


Reunited

by CandyCane1287



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCane1287/pseuds/CandyCane1287
Summary: Set after 5x12 TVD, where Caroline confesses what she did with Klaus to Katherine and Tyler hears. Katherine reveals that she’s dying and knows of a witch that could help her. But the witch is in New Orleans and that’s where Elijah and Klaus are…
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Klaroline baby - Relationship
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> This is my second fanfic of KC and this time, I'm doing Kalijah too. Here are some friendships included in the story: Katherine/Caroline, Caroline/Stefan, Rebekah/Caroline, Rebekah/Katherine, and possibly Marcel/Klaus. Hope you like it! Please leave kudos, it would be appreciated :)

Stefan took a devastated and silent Caroline back to the dorms of Whitmore College. His attempts to cheer her up were just attempts as he struggled to stop her from being so miserable about what happened with Tyler.  
Before she entered her room, she turned around to face him.  
“Am I a bad person, for sleeping with Klaus?”  
“Yes, Care. You’re the worst person ever and no one can ever forgive you for that. Not even me, who killed many people when I didn’t have my humanity, or Elena, who burnt her house down without her humanity.” His voice was sarcastic and joking and that seemed to cheer her up slightly as it got a small laugh out of Caroline. However, he noticed Caroline’s quick change in facial expression from a smile to a frown and was about to ask her what was wrong when she dived into conversation first.  
“Stefan, when I told Elena quietly, she acted… well… not like Elena. Usually, Elena would freak and speak about it quietly, but this Elena seemed determined to make Tyler hear and I think it was…”  
“Katherine,” Stefan concluded. They agreed to meet up and talk about it tomorrow as she had a day off college and Stefan left her after making sure the devil herself wasn’t in the room.

A few hours later, when Caroline was sleeping, she heard the doorknob twist and jumped, knowing full well that it was Katherine.  
Once the mentioned person entered the room, Caroline pushed herself to speak.  
“Drop the act, Katherine.” A devious smile found its way onto the doppelganger’s face as she turned around to face Caroline.  
“Well done, Forbes. You figured it out.” That earned a scoff from Caroline as she got up and switched the table light on.  
“Why did you do it? I know the travelers helped you or whatever, but why?”  
“Look, that’s none of your business Caroline.” A frown appeared on a tired Caroline’s face as she had never seen Katherine Pierce get this snarky and defensive before.  
“Ok, sorry.” Caroline made a surrender gesture with her hands.  
“How long have you been in Elena’s body?” Katherine looked into Caroline’s eyes and smirked.  
“It’s been on and off, but my daughter’s helping me.” Katherine almost laughed at the shocked and horrified expression on the girl’s face.  
“I’m sorry, but since when does the evil Katherine Pierce have a daughter?” Caroline exclaimed. Katherine dodged this question by walking to the bookshelf and fiddling with a book.  
“None of your business.”  
“Give Elena back.” If Katherine wouldn’t tell her, then she’d negotiate.  
“No can do,” the devil said, amusement in her eyes as she watched Caroline start to become angry. The blonde took a breath and calmed herself down before answering.  
“And why not Katherine?”  
“My human body is dying quickly, idiot. In case you forgot, while you were off having sex with Klaus, I was on my death bed with Damon entering my mind. Nadia came in after and told me that I could stay in Elena’s body forever while my body rots. Obviously, there’s a lot we have to do to make me pretty again.” Katherine smirked at Caroline who scoffed and shook her head.  
“Obviously, you’re not staying in her body forever,” Caroline said, putting emphasis on the ‘not.’  
“Go to bed, Caroline we’ll discuss in the morning. I’m pretty tired.”  
“Liar,” Caroline replied, causing Katherine to smile.  
“Goodnight, Forbes.” She tried to fall asleep but failed as she had many questions racing through her mind. What she knew was that when morning came, she would interrogate Katherine, share the information with Stefan and figure out how to save Elena.

“Wake up, Caroline.” For a brief moment, Caroline forgot that it was Katherine.  
“Elena?”  
“Seems like someone forgot who I am.” Caroline now woke up fully, the memories of the previous day flooding back.  
“Ugh, why can’t you give Elena back already?” Katherine was walking around the room and stopped close to the blonde.  
“Get up. If you want your precious Elena back, you’re going to want to listen to this.”  
They both walked over to the table and Katherine made them both some coffee using the espresso machine Caroline bought. After they reviewed the details they discussed yesterday, Caroline asked her first out of many questions.  
“Ok, so basically you want your other human body back, but you want to be a vampire again?”  
“Yeah, and you’re going to help me with that.”  
“How?”  
“I know a few witches that will help me and well, they aren’t in Mystic Falls so I want some company on the drive.” Caroline rolled her eyes.  
“And if I don’t help you…”  
“Then I’ll stay in Elena’s body forever and play with the Salvatore brothers.” Katherine winked and looked at her in amusement, giving Caroline a villainous smirk. It reminded Caroline of Klaus’s signature smirk at that moment, the one that she tended to see often when he was around. But then again, the evil doppelganger and original hybrid were villains, which is why she knew better than to not take them seriously.  
“Ugh fine. Where are we going?”  
“You ask way too many questions, Forbes. Stop being intense and just live a little.” As Caroline was about to speak, Katherine got to it first and answered what she was thinking, as if a psychic.  
“We’re leaving tonight. Don’t tell anyone. I’ll kill you.”  
“Fine, it wasn’t like I was going to tell anyone anyway but ok.” The older vampire laughed.  
“Not even Stefan? Just so he knows what we’re doing,” Caroline tried. There was a temporary silence as Katherine considered this.  
“Call him round. I’ll tell him.” Caroline reluctantly agreed and started packing some clothes and essentials that she would need as Katherine would stalk around the room and pick through her belongings before sorting herself out.

Stefan arrived around 4 in the afternoon, ready to face Katherine’s wrath again. Unlike his brother, he knocked at the door and waited for his friend to open the door, which it did after a few short seconds. Caroline greeted him with a small smile and hugged him, in spite of Katherine’s smirk which she could see out of her peripheral vision.  
“Are you ready or what?” Katherine fiddled with some jewelry that Caroline snatched out of her hands earlier today.  
“Just tell him, Katherine,” Caroline sighed as she failed to snatch the jewelry out of her hands again, reminding her of the time she was trying to snatch her Miss Mystic Falls application out of Klaus’s hands but failing. A small smile appeared on her face at the sweet memory that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room.  
“Why are you smiling? You were moody 2 seconds ago I swear,” Katherine said.  
“Whatever, let’s get on with it.”  
Between Katherine and Caroline, Stefan absorbed all the information he needed to decide on what to do. While they were bickering about something else, yet again, he chose to interrupt them.  
“Do we tell Damon?”  
“No!” They both exclaimed at the same time, finally agreeing on something for once.  
“So what’s your excuse? He’ll want to know where his girlfriend is.”  
“Good point, Stefan. It’s too bad I already thought of that.” Katherine pulled out Elena’s phone from her handbag and flashed it in front of Caroline and Stefan.  
“Can’t say I’m surprised, Katherine.” It was Stefan’s turn to sigh and the others just observed.  
“Just keep up the ruse Stefan, it’s fine. We’ll only be gone for a week or two, tops and we all know that I can trick people very well. If I can play Elena, you can keep this a secret.”  
“I guess that means I’m not coming along to wherever it is you guys are going to?”  
“Yep,” Caroline said.  
“Care, be safe. If anything happens…”  
“I get it, don’t worry. I have a crazy old vampire here with me so I guess we’ll be fine.”  
“Thanks, Forbes. But I’m still young and gorgeous. Stefan, ouch. You seriously don’t care about me?” Katherine said with mock hurt. Stefan gave a small smile before replying.  
“Nice try, Katherine.” He got up after spending a couple of hours with the girls and as he was about to leave, Katherine spoke up.  
“Stefan, she’ll be safe. Where we’re going, I know she’ll be well protected.” After hearing that, Stefan knew it would relate to Klaus and left feeling a sense of relief and Caroline started to put two and two together.

Both the girls were now in the car and when Katherine started to drive, Caroline confronted her.  
“We’re going to New Orleans, aren’t we?” Katherine smiled, happy that she figured it out.  
“Yep we are, but we are trying to avoid the Mikaelsons.”  
“Why?” Caroline asked, immediately curious.  
“Someone’s eager. But fine, there’s basically a lot of drama with the vampires and witches and the Mikaelsons plus a man called Marcel are team vampires. Marcel runs New Orleans but the Mikaelsons want it back, so they want to unite with their old enemy Marcel to take over their home city again. Also, they’d be angry to know that their worst enemy was trying to find another way to live. Klaus would rather see me dead anyway, Forbes.” Caroline was left speechless, still absorbing the details Katherine spilled. Yet out of nowhere, Caroline remembered Elena spilling the beans about Elijah having a relationship with Katherine.  
“Hey, Katherine.”  
“Yep?”  
“What does Elijah think of the situation in New Orleans?” This took Katherine aback and Caroline picked on it.  
“Elijah is… well, the noble brother.”  
“Do you love Elijah?” Caroline asked cheekily, wanting to put Katherine in the spotlight of embarrassment for a change.  
“Caroline, of course not.” The doppelganger rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were blushing slightly, which made Caroline get excited.  
“So you love him! Katherine Petrova, I want details.” Caroline said this in a demanding yet happy tone and Katherine decided to crack. Besides, she didn’t have a friend and it could be nice to have a friend for a change. So they gossiped about both their lives, their involvement with the Salvatores and Mikaelsons, and by the time they finished, they passed through the “Welcome to New Orleans” sign.  
“I guess we’re here.”  
“Yeah. Let’s do this.” The girls sat in tense silence for the rest of the journey, until they arrived at the Lafayette cemetery. Katherine took notice of a vampire by her right, who spotted them, but she kept silent while Caroline was looking straight ahead and ignoring the music. They were here.


	2. First Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll be updating every week or every two weeks. Meanwhile, enjoy chapter 2!

Marcel was nursing his drink on the balcony of his home that belonged to him, just like New Orleans did. But a long time ago, it all once belonged to the Mikaelson family and they wanted it back, which wouldn’t happen under Marcel’s watch. Not if he could help it anyway. He was a good king of New Orleans, but even he couldn’t manage the city like the original hybrid and his noble brother, so maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to rule alongside the originals. They would be able to deal with all the witch werewolf drama better than him and that was a fact Marcel would never say aloud. It was common knowledge between all of them that the Mikaelson family were superior to him. 

As he observed the nightlife of New Orleans in peace, his phone rang. It was one of his most loyal vampires.  
“Talk to me,” Marcel began.  
“Two vampires. Not from here, and I’m keeping an eye on them for you.”  
“They’re probably just tourists. Leave them be unless they ask for trouble.”  
The other vampire informed Marcel about other matters while Klaus was overhearing the conversation. After Marcel hung up, Klaus began to speak.  
“Hello, mate. Any valuable information?” Klaus inquired with a smirk on his face.  
“You heard it all, didn’t you Klaus?” The thousand-year-old hybrid came to stand by next to him and both of them stared into the distance.  
“Did your informant give you any other valuable pieces of information regarding the two vampires?” His mind cast back to Caroline, part of him surprised that she’d come to him so quickly after their very pleasant last encounter while the other part was worried for her safety, but his facial expression remained calm.  
“Two females, one brunette and one blonde. They’re probably tourists. Why?”  
“Just curious.” The two men chatted for a while about random issues before Klaus left back to his home.

When he arrived at the compound, Elijah was waiting for Klaus in the study with a pregnant Hayley.  
“Niklaus. We have some things to discuss.”  
“Can it wait Elijah?”  
“It’s about the witches. I was at the cemetery with Elijah and the witches, Sophie in particular, was acting weird. I guess you could say she was expecting somebody cause she kept saying something about ‘them’ or whatever,” Hayley remarked, waiting to see Klaus’s reaction while Elijah encouraged him to suggest what this could mean.  
“Marcel mentioned something about two foreign vampires entering the city when I was with him. If you’re suggesting they might be conspiring with the witches, I suggest we go to investigate.” Elijah being the gentleman he was, helped a shy Hayley get up before going to the cemetery rapidly.

Katherine and Caroline were wandering around the cemetery in the evening. While Katherine was trying for the witch she knew on her phone, Caroline paced back and forth, impatient and ready to find a hotel to stay at.  
As Katherine hung up, a woman came towards them, fog trailing behind her.  
“Katerina?” Caroline perked up at this.  
‘Hello, Sophie.”  
“Hi, Katherine. Who’s your friend?”  
“A loyal friend. Can we go somewhere less...open? She wants her friend back and I want my vampire body back as it was.” Sophie rolled her eyes and beckoned the two to follow her inside the chapel. There was an eerie silence there, but it didn’t last for long as Sophie called out for her friend Agnes to come.  
“Katherine, this is Agnes. I already told her that we owe you so she knows. Nadia brought your old body here a couple of days ago. Both of us know the spell, but it only works if you hop into your body again, drink original blood, and die again.” Caroline scoffed and looked at Katherine in confusion and disgust.  
“Katherine, why do they owe you? And you better not answer with none of your business, again.” The mentioned person shifted her gaze to Caroline before speaking.  
“If you really want to know, I’m helping them take down Marcel and the Mikaelsons. That’s why we have to lay low, Forbes.”  
“But we need their blood for this to work,” Caroline replied.  
“It’s going to be tricky, but I can do this. The question is, can you help me?”  
“Yeah, I just want Elena back.” They sat around the round table discussing, all of them, but Katherine, unaware of the familiar voices in the distance.  
“Forbes,” Katherine whispered,” we need to move. Now. I’ll explain later.” Without hesitation, Caroline sorted herself and the witches guided them to an exit at the back which they could use. They both made a swift departure before the Mikaelsons and Hayley made their second appearance here in a day.

“Sophie, where are you?” Klaus bellowed, amusement in his eyes and his usual smirk on his face. Elijah and Hayley walked into the chapel beside Klaus. The witch came quickly, seeming out of breath witch didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Miss Deveraux, are you alright?” Elijah asked.  
“Yes. Is Hayley ok?”  
“Yes, she’s-” Elijah began but stopped swiftly after Klaus interrupted.  
“We aren’t here about the baby. In fact, an informant has alerted me of two vampires entering the city, coming to see the witches, or well, you and your friend here. Is there anything you’d like to share with us?”  
“I advise you to choose wisely, Miss Deveraux.”  
“I don’t know what to tell you, they just came here to ask for a spell that they couldn’t get in their town.”  
“Mystic Falls?” Klaus chimed in, hoping and knowing Caroline must have been here as he could recognize her familiar scent.  
“Yes. Their witch Bonnie needed a spell for something.” The brothers exchanged a look of curiosity, asking each other questions about why she was being so willing to answer.  
“Was one of them a brunette and was the other a blonde?” Hayley asked.  
“Yes, there was a blonde and the other was a brunette. I believe her name was Elena but she wouldn’t reveal the name of her friend.”  
“Thank you, Miss Deveraux.” They made a swift departure, ready to draw connections in the compound.

The three of them rushed back to the compound and entered the study.  
“Niklaus?” Elijah questioned.  
“Caroline and the doppelganger are here.”  
“Why would they come here? And didn’t you go back to Mystic Falls a few days ago?” Hayley asked.  
“Yes, little wolf, I did.” Klaus was pensive, thinking about why Caroline would keep her appearance here secret, considering his offer to her at her graduation. She couldn’t possibly be here for that and he didn’t believe Sophie’s reason.  
“Niklaus, what could be a valid explanation for all of this?”  
“I, for one, don’t believe a word that Sophie said. She’s a decent liar,” Hayley said. He thought about Marcel’s description of the brunette and the blonde, recalling that he mentioned that the brunette was driving and spotted the vampire informant. The doppelganger wasn’t as sharp as that, so it begged the question of if it was…  
“Katerina,” Klaus said bitterly. This grasped his brother’s attention and Hayley’s.  
“Who?” Hayley asked while Elijah was deep in thought.  
“How could it possibly be Katerina, Niklaus?”  
“When Rebekah and I returned to Mystic Falls, Rebekah and I intended to see the human Katerina on her death bed. Neither of us actually managed to see her.” He smirked as he remembered his encounter with Caroline.  
“Are you suggesting that she’s a vampire again?”  
“It wouldn’t be possible for her to be restored as a vampire in that body without our blood, so she must be in the doppelganger’s body.” Elijah considered this for a moment before asking about his old love.  
“Katerina was dying? You failed to mention that, Niklaus.” His facial expression morphed into hurt and then anger before returning to a neutral one.  
“I do intend to stop whatever she is planning and kill her myself.”  
“Niklaus, you will do no such thing,” Klaus smirked at Elijah being defensive before leaving the room and going to Rousseau’s bar.

The girls walked to the side of the busy main street, trying to be discreet.  
“Katherine, what happened?”  
“I heard Elijah and Klaus.” Caroline accepted the answer before asking a question.  
“Why do you want to take them down? Don’t you love Elijah?” Katherine looked at her with a smirk.  
“Klaus is still on the hunt for me and I want him to leave me alone. He’s been chasing me for over 500 years.”  
“That’s a hell of a long time.” Katherine nodded in agreement before pointing out to the old Mikaelson home.  
“See that? Marcel lives in it now. The M stands for Mikaelson cause the family used to live there before being chased out of the city by their nut job of a father.” Caroline took a moment to look at it. She could tell it was slightly dilapidated but underneath it all, there was a beauty to it. Katherine then dragged her to a bar where she knew they’d be safe from locator spells and magic.  
“Forbes, let’s go there. We’ll be safe.”  
“Not that I’m doubting you, but are you sure? Cause the Mikaelsons could be there.”  
“If we see any of them, we make a run for it. I’ve been running my whole life and I’m the best at it.” The older vampire winked and dragged her friend into the bar, eyes scanning around the room.  
‘We’re good. Let’s grab a table at the back.” The girls ordered from the sweet bartender before going to their seats.

Klaus was in a foul mood when he entered the bar, angry that his enemy had found a way to live. He walked over to the bar thinking about how he would kill her and took a seat at the bar. The cheery bartender seemed to be working tonight and she approached him.  
“Hey, Klaus. What can I get you?” The smile on her face faded slightly as she waited patiently.  
“The brave bartender. My normal drink, please.” The lady went to make it and he retreated into his sour and moody bubble. Unfortunately for Klaus, he was pulled out of his sulky bitter mood reflection when he heard a glass smash from the back of the bar. Camille cleaned the mess of the glass she had dropped, but the customers seemed to have vanished. Klaus’s interest piqued as he realized they were vampires and as he turned to exit, he caught sight of a blonde vanishing away.

The girls were down the street in seconds, trying to flee from the mess the bartender had made that attracted Klaus and they were about to continue running, but unfortunately for Caroline, she collided into Marcel while Katherine got away.  
“I’ve been keeping a close eye on you,” Marcel began, eyeing Caroline who was half infuriated that her so-called friend ditched her and half scared of the stranger Katherine had described.  
“I know you’re not from here and that you’ve got a sharp friend with you.” Caroline’s worry for her friend was clearly visible to Marcel as he spoke again.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve sent my guys to find your friend.”  
“I’m not worried.” Marcel chuckled.  
“Sure. Anyway, you two have caused a lot of trouble since you got here. I want to know what your business is here and why. And you’re going to tell me.”  
“Why would I tell you?” Caroline replied, her stubbornness getting the better of her.  
“You don’t want to see my bad side, baby vamp.” She hid her growing concern well and hoped for some sort of escape.  
“Fine. We’re just here to explore New Orleans. I’ve actually never been out of my home town before so…” She smiled a flashy smile but he seemed to be able to detect her lie.  
“Last chance to tell me the truth or you’ll end up in the garden.”  
“Ugh, seriously? Can’t a girl just have fun?” She tried, but the attempt failed as it only seemed to anger him further. As he was about to come for her, a figure came out of nowhere and walked straight up to Marcel.  
“Hello mate.”  
“Klaus. Just trying to keep an eye on ‘tourists.” Marcel practically spat out the word, voice laced with venom. Caroline kept silent as to not fire the guy anymore.  
“Let me deal with it, old friend.” Marcel eyed him dangerously, communication within their shared looks.  
“Fine. You better inform me, Klaus.”  
“Of course, Marcellus,” Klaus remarked, impatiently waiting for Marcel to vanish off, which he did shortly. As Caroline sighed with relief, he turned around to face her, a smirk on his face.  
“Hello, love.”  
"Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, please leave kudos :) Also, I'm very excited to see where this'll go.


	3. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Here's chapter 3.  
> Enjoy!

“Hey.” Caroline cringed inside, feeling awkward.   
“Back so soon? I do admit, I was surprised when you came back after our encounter in the woods.” His eyes were full of amusement and the usual smirk was now on his face. As she was about to reply, he cut her off.  
“Although, you did seem determined to keep your visit undercover, so why did you come here, Caroline?” He already knew the answer, but wanted to see if she’d be honest with him. She scoffed and shook her head.  
“That’s none of your business.”  
“It’s in New Orleans, which is my city.”  
“Yeah, but isn’t Marcel the King or whatever?” She was now starting to become more irritable; so was he. Klaus diverted the conversation.  
“You shouldn’t have angered him, love.”  
“Yeah, well I was annoyed because-” She stopped herself, realizing she was throwing Katherine in danger to save herself. But why shouldn’t she, considering that her friend did the exact same thing?  
“Caroline?”  
“Because Katherine took off to get away from you and I’m a baby vampire who can’t seem to catch up,” Caroline huffed.  
“Katerina has done this before, sweetheart, and she is much older than you.” He guided them to a bench in the square and they both sat down.  
“She dragged me all the way here, for her, and ditched me in the face of danger.”  
“How come you are friends with Katerina?” Caroline turned to look at Klaus.  
“Believe me, we’re not friends. I just want Elena back so the Salvatores will be happy because that’s all they seem to care about.” She paused and sighed before continuing.  
“I guess she’s decent enough, but she’s still a backstabbing, conniving person that I have to help.”   
“Come on, love. As Katerina is nowhere to be found, you can stay with me.” He smiled in amusement as she rolled her eyes, ready to fight. But she ended up agreeing reluctantly as he led her back to the temporary home.

When they arrived, Caroline could hear Rebekah’s loud voice as well as Elijah’s, and she assumed that they were arguing over something important. But there was a third voice too and it was very familiar to Caroline.  
“Who’s the other girl?” Klaus faced her, internally worrying about her reaction.  
“It’s Hayley. She’s carrying my child.” There was a crisp and tense silence between the two. The shock on the blonde’s face was visible, but Caroline soon collected herself.  
“Oh,” she exclaimed, managing to hide her slight pang of jealousy and hurt very well. Klaus tried to see if she was hurt by this, but failed and so he took her to the guest room which happened to be next to his room.   
As he started to walk to his room, Caroline couldn’t help but ask.  
“Do you like Hayley?” The minute the sentence came out of her mouth, she regretted it. He turned to face her and walked closer.  
“The answer is no, love. It was a liquor fuelled one-night stand and the baby was unintentional. Truth be told, I didn’t care about the child at first, but I do intend on raising it.” Caroline gave a small smile before making a joke.  
“Klaus Mikaelson, a father. Who would have thought?” The tension between the two began to ease off and Klaus ended up smiling too.  
“Goodnight, love.”  
“Goodnight.” 

When she entered the guest room, it seemed to be freshly decorated to Caroline’s style. The wardrobe had nice enough clothes for now, but she needed to retrieve her items and buy some more clothes so that was what she would be doing tomorrow, but right now, she was calling Katherine, who had the audacity to not pick up any of her many phone calls.  
“Katherine, it’s me. Where are you? Seriously, just call me back.” Caroline hung up abruptly and decided to call her other best friend.  
“Hey, Stefan.”  
“Hey. Did you find the witches?”  
“Yeah and we know what to do, but she ran off and I can’t find her. Now I’m stuck in the city and-” There was some muffling in the background and a new voice took over.  
“Blondie, where the hell are you, and where’s Elena?” Damon exclaimed, anger present in his voice.  
“We’re on holiday.”  
“Don’t lie to me blondie, I swear I’ll-”  
“You’ll what, Damon? You’ll hurt me? Been there, done that.” She was speaking in a louder tone, with a voice full of venom and bitterness. There was nothing from his end of the line for a few seconds.  
“That’s what I thought. Just leave us alone and she’ll speak to you tomorrow, ok?” He hung up after he huffed angrily while she threw her phone onto her bed and sighed, hoping that Katherine would sort out her plan soon.

After she washed, her phone rang and it was her ‘friend.’  
“Katherine, seriously? You better have a good explanation.”  
“Sorry, Forbes. I had to save myself.”  
“Ugh, seriously? You’re so selfish. Can’t you think about anyone else but you for just one minute?” Caroline became even more irritable by the minute but continued her rant anyway.  
“You said you wanted a friend, and newsflash, that’s not how you make one, Katherine. So maybe, if you actually gave a damn about anyone else, people would like you. You and Elena think the world revolves around you, but it really doesn’t and yes, you’re both doppelgangers but the difference is, she cares about her friends.”  
“Forbes-”  
“No. You don’t get to speak to me. Get the blood yourself for all I care. Just give Elena back, because you owe me that. I’m staying with the Mikaelsons because of you, Katherine, so just get me my best friend back and leave me the hell alone.” Caroline hung up and changed into comfortable clothes before falling asleep, both mentally and physically drained.

Klaus entered the study, where his brother, sister, and Hayley were sitting.  
“So, Nik, you’ve brought Caroline home,” Rebekah smirked, happy for him.   
“Not now, Rebekah. We have the Katerina situation to discuss.” Hayley stood up and left the room, allowing them to have family privacy.  
Klaus informed Rebekah of his enemy’s plan and moved on to discuss the events of the day when Caroline’s voice took over. They overheard the brief exchange between an angry Caroline and Damon and the siblings glanced at Klaus who wanted to cause Damon suffering after his new knowledge. Once her voice faded, the siblings resumed their previous discussion for some time, but this time, Katherine was on the phone with Caroline and this piqued all of their interests, but Caroline was doing most of the talking. She spoke in a similar tone to Klaus right before he bit her, which was still an unpleasant memory for him. He liked how she held him accountable and didn’t listen to his feeble attempts at excuses.  
“Seems like your dear enemy has made another enemy,” Rebekah smirked. Elijah was in quiet mode and deeply pensive. He wanted to see Katerina again and help her if she would let him. Katerina had always been stubborn and self-reliant.  
“Perhaps we should help Katerina.” The other two looked at him with sour looks on their faces.  
“You are letting your emotions interfere, Elijah,” Rebekah said for the two of them.  
“I will help her Rebekah. Niklaus, I would rather you accept my decision to help her.” Unfortunately for Elijah, a devilish smirk found its way onto Klaus’s face.  
“Of course, Elijah. Go help Katerina.”   
“Nik, what are you going to do?” Rebekah questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.  
“Niklaus, don’t.” Klaus left the room with an exciting plan in mind.

Caroline woke up to the sound of voices, including Katherine’s. Usually, she’d take her time, but she was frustrated with Katherine so she used her vamp speed to move around the room in haste. After she applied some makeup, she headed to the study wearing a nice sundress.  
“Good morning, love.” She gave him a small smile and glanced around the room, eyes purposefully skipping over Katherine.  
“So you’re just going to give me the silent treatment? Real mature, Forbes.” In response to that Caroline just rolled her eyes.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Katerina is staying here for the moment, love.” Katherine opened her mouth to argue but Elijah silenced her by raising his hand.  
“Why? Can’t you just give her your blood and put us both out of our misery?”  
“Not until we find out why the witches are helping her, willingly.” Rebekah shot bitter looks in Katherine’s direction, who looked all too smug and comfortable.  
“I personally don’t mind staying in this body forever. But Caroline can’t keep her ruse up forever and Damon will hate her even more than he does. No one will forgive you, Caroline and we all know that you love your quaint little friends. So, therefore, it would be in your best interests to help me, Klaus.”  
“Katerina, a word?” She left with Elijah swiftly, leaving Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline in the room. The two siblings argued with each other about helping their enemy, leaving the blonde to be absorbed in her own thoughts until one of the two asked her a question.  
“Huh?”  
“Are you ok, love?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just going to get me a blood bag.” She got up and went to the kitchen while the other two squabbled yet again.

Katherine was sitting in the kitchen when her friend entered, just about holding back her bitter remarks. The blonde grabbed a blood bag in the tension-filled silence, feeling the brunette’s gaze on her. As she turned around to face her and speak, Katherine jumped in.  
“Caroline, I’m sorry, but-”  
“Save it for someone who cares, Katherine.” The aforementioned brunette chuckled, causing Caroline to glare at her.  
“What?” she said bitterly.  
“You seem to care, Forbes, and here I thought we weren’t friends.”  
“God, how delusional are you? We’re not friends; we never were. Yes, we laughed and chatted together and yes, we came close to being friends. But when you took off, you lost my trust in you.”  
“Not this again.” Katherine sighed and nursed her drink.  
“What is your problem? I don’t… no. You know what? ‘m done trying with you. Give Elena back or don’t. You’ve got nothing over me.” The brunette’s face morphed from shock to her devilish and malicious smirk.  
“Careful, Caroline. I killed you as a human and I have no problem doing it again.” Klaus was ready to lunge at her, but Elijah restrained him with the simple gesture of raising his hand, so the brothers observed in the background while the two continued to argue.  
“AGAIN with the threats, Katherine? No wonder you don’t have any friends.”  
“I survived just fine without them.”  
“I’m guessing your family left you too then? Because if you had one then maybe you would have some humanity.” The blonde regretted the words the minute they came out of her mouth, but she held her ground.   
“What are you going to do, Katherine? Kill me? Hit me? By all means, do it.” Both girls were standing up, a couple of meters away from each other.  
“Stop provoking me, or I will.” Elijah was about to whisk Katerina away from the situation, but this time Klaus held him back.  
“Grow up, Katherine. Then you’ll get a better grip on reality because there’s more to life than running.” Caroline turned to leave but Katherine gripped her hand tightly.  
“Forbes, for what it’s worth… it won’t happen again, I’m sorry.” The blonde raised her eyebrows, earning a look of confusion from Katherine.  
“Wow, I can’t believe the strong and stubborn Katherine Pierce just apologized.” The brunette rolled her eyes and Caroline left.

Caroline stood out on the balcony and sighed as she stared at the view of New Orleans. She could hear footsteps and knew it was the hybrid.  
“Hello, love. Is everything ok with Katerina?” By now they were both at each other’s side, arms brushing against each other.  
“I’m guessing you overheard that conversation.”  
“Truth be told, Elijah and I wanted to interfere when we thought the argument was escalating dangerously, but you two seemed to have sorted it out for yourselves.” A minute of silence passed between them and honestly, for Caroline, it was comfortable.  
“I just wish she could tell you why the witches agreed, and no, it’s not my place to tell you.” He smiled in amusement and recognized Caroline’s fierce loyalty, given to those who may have betrayed her or, like him, were unworthy of it. One day, he would have it and he would not let her escape his side if she chose to stay with him.  
“Maybe she’ll tell Elijah. I mean, weren’t they in love or something? That’s what Elena told me anyway.”  
“Yes, they had quite the romance back in the day. My brother and Katerina are still infatuated with one another but since their separation, it seems my brother has been preoccupied with Hayley.” Even at the mere mention of her name, Caroline’s facial expression turned sour, which Klaus could see.  
“Honestly, I wish Katherine could just be honest and let herself be happy for once and trust people. Then again, she had to guard herself against her enemies like, hmm, I don’t know, you, who has been chasing her for years.” They both smiled and looked each other in the eye before turning back to look at the city.   
“She seemed pretty angry when I talked about her family. Do you know anything about it, Klaus?”  
“She had quite an experience with her family and I believe she had a daughter that was taken away from her by her father.”  
“Oh, that’s Nadia then. She came to see Katherine on her death bed when I was looking for Matt.” Klaus smirked as he remembered their shared memory in the woods. She scoffed but ended up chuckling slightly while recalling their first intimate moment together as well  
“Anyway,” she emphasized the word before continuing, “I’m tired. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Katherine was just changing before she heard a knock at her door, who she assumed was her blonde friend.  
“Come in, Forbes.” Much to her dismay, it wasn’t who she expected.  
“Elijah.”   
“Hello, Katerina.” He vamp sped over to her, before putting his hand to her cheek and looking at her in admiration.  
“What do you want?”  
“I merely wanted to talk to you.”  
“Well you’re talking so, what did you want to say?” She gestured for him to continue, just eager for her former lover to leave the room.  
“Why are you working with the witches, Katerina?” The brunette rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, but he trapped her and pushed her towards the wall, leaving an inch or two between their faces. The lust was there, but Katherine wouldn’t let herself. She couldn’t.  
“Elijah, don’t.” She turned her head to the side, but he turned it back and looked into her eyes, hand on her face.  
“I still love you, Katerina. I had to leave but-”  
“No. You don’t get to say that to me. You left for your brother and you could have called. You could have texted, or you could have-” He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and it didn’t take her long to give in. The kiss was a deep one, that expressed their love for each other. When they came up for air, Elijah jumped into conversation first.  
“You still love me, Katerina.”  
“Of course I do. But this,” she gestured to the two of them, “can’t happen.” She left the room and left the eldest Mikaelson in it. Unsure of where to go, Katherine made her way to the exit but was stopped by a blonde, and not her favorite one.  
“Going somewhere?”  
"Rebekah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) please leave kudos if you enjoyed it.


	4. A Simple Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like this chapter!

“Rebekah, I would say I’m pleased to see you, but, I’m not.”  
“Still as snarky as ever. Where are you off to now? It won’t be long until my brother will find you. He always does.”  
“Which one?” Katherine smirked like the devil she was, which seemed to irritate the Original.  
“Both. But you’re not going anywhere.”  
“I can get past you, you know,” Rebekah smirked and gestured towards the entrance, prompting Katherine to leave, who in turn, sighed and made her way, but paused before she was about to leave.  
“Tell Caroline to check her phone. I’ll be back.” Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked towards the study as Katherine left, heading towards Rousseau’s bar.  
“Caroline?” She changed her route and headed to the other blonde’s room instead. When the baby vampire didn’t respond, she shouted this time.  
“Caroline?! I am calling you for a reason so if you could just answer.” The Original was starting to lose her patience easily and she was very similar to Klaus and Kol in that way.  
“Easy, Rebekah. What is so urgent for you to be yelling?” Klaus met his sister outside Caroline’s room.  
“I’m looking for Caroline.”  
“Yes, I gathered that.” He smirked, happy that he wound her up even further.  
“Where is she?” As Klaus shrugged, she walked out in a black dress that complimented her figure, and her hair and makeup done.  
“You look gorgeous, love. Where are you going?”  
“Thanks.” She then turned to look at an impatient and borderline annoyed Rebekah.  
“I assume that you received the doppelganger’s message.” Rebekah looked at the blonde as if examining her.  
"Yep."  
“You do clean up nicely, Caroline.” The compliment caused her to smile.  
“Did I just get a compliment from Rebekah Mikaelson? And an apology from Katherine Pierce on the same day?”   
The older vampire rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving her alone with Klaus who was amused.  
The two of them walked downstairs and made it to the entrance before Klaus broke the silence.  
“Sweetheart, perhaps it would be better if-” She looked into his eyes and pointed to him like she did at the miss mystic falls event when she told him not to get her a corsage.  
“Nope. Don’t even think about coming along.” A smile appeared on her face and she started to walk off, pausing at the last minute.  
“Oh and if Katherine takes off again in the face of danger, we’re starting at Rousseau’s and then going to some club.” His internal paranoia was eased after she revealed their location and despite her wishes to be left alone, he would feel safer if some of his hybrids were there, or better yet, himself. However, he knew it would be best for his hybrids to go and that was his decision. Klaus then talked to his two men after she left. They were to liaise with him every half an hour or so and so, he informed Elijah of Katerina’s whereabouts.

Caroline stopped when she entered the lively bar, eyes scanning around the room to find the brunette, who wasn’t too hard to find. In fact, she found Katherine at the bar, slightly tipsy but chatting away to the clearly annoyed blonde bartender.  
“Hey. I’m so sorry for my friend here.” Caroline sat beside Katherine and talked to the bartender who gave a smile.  
“It’s ok. I get worse than her. The name’s Cami, by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m-”  
“Nobody.” Katherine seemed to have sobered up instantly.” We were just leaving.” Caroline wanted to retaliate but knew better and helped a wobbly Katherine stand upright.  
“It was nice to meet you, Cami!” Caroline called out as Katherine pulled her away, storming off.  
“Yeah, you too,” murmured the now very suspicious bartender.  
Once they were out in the open, Katherine took her friend to an alley and released her tight grip.  
“Do we or don’t we want to get out of here without being suspicious?” Caroline rolled her eyes but spoke up.  
“The fact we’re in an alley is suspicious. Let’s go and have fun. This,” she gestured to the two of them, “never happened.” The brunette nodded and they sped off to the nightclub.

The sound of blaring music filled their ears and the two girls braced themselves for what would be a night full of fun. A naïve human approached the vampire and brunette human with shots, which they took immediately. They took to the dance floor where they danced the night away, drinking and drenching each other in water or alcohol.  
“Forrbesss, I’m going to g-get some waterrrr,” she screamed, slurring her words. The blonde was too busy stumbling on people and attempting to dance to understand what Katherine was saying and didn’t realize a familiar friend’s eyes gaze on her. Luckily, as she was about to fall, strong arms caught her and she was too drunk to realize who.  
“Hello, Care.” The boy spun her around so she could see him and she sobered up a tiny little bit.  
“Tylerrrr, what are you doing herrrre?” She screamed over the music. He couldn’t help but laugh even though he was angry with her. He liked seeing her carefree.  
“Let me take you back to your hotel.” She collected herself quickly and sobered up by the minute.  
“It’s ok, I’m with a friend and you can go. We broke up, rememberrrr?” She broke into a fit of giggles while Tyler started to become angry, assuming it was Klaus.  
“Where is he?” he grunted, a hybrid glow in his eyes that got Caroline out of her haze.  
“Tyler, he’s not here. I’m with-”  
“Hey, Forbes. Oh, I see the wolf mutt has joined us.” Katherine smirked while he looked like he wanted to kill them both.  
“Why is she with Klaus?” Tyler snarled which fuelled Katherine’s amusement and Katherine being Katherine, decided to be the daredevil tonight.  
“She took him up on his offer to come here after their scandalous sexxx,” she laughed while Caroline nudged her, a worried expression on her face. If it wasn’t for Katherine, she wouldn’t have seen Tyler’s attempt at biting her, but her friend vamp speeding off with her allowed them to get a head start and run until they reached the compound.

When they arrived, Katherine ran off to find Elijah while a distraught Caroline stumbled around the compound, looking for the hybrid.  
“Klaus?” she beckoned. The next thing she knew, she was stumbling and headed for the ground but luckily Klaus got there in time and his sharp reflexes prevented her from falling completely.  
“Are you ok, love?”  
“Half drunk, but yes. Thanks for catching me.” He helped her up and steadied her by placing his hand on the small of her back. The other two made an appearance and the brunette spoke first.  
‘We all need to talk, Klaus.” Elijah suggested they go to the study, where the fire was already lit. Elijah sat down next to his lover on one sofa while Caroline took her place next to Klaus on the other sofa, arms briefly touching. Once they were all settled and Rebekah came with blood bags for the two vampires, Klaus urged Caroline to tell him what happened.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened, sweetheart?” All Klaus knew was that Tyler was detained by his hybrids and would be brought to the compound shortly. In all honesty, he was quite bored with having to deal with the pest, but he did quite like to torture the mutt.   
“We were dancing, getting drunk, and having fun until I fell and Tyler caught me. Long story short he thought I was with you, Katherine wound him up and he tried to bite. She got us out on time though.” Klaus became angry at Katerina who responded with a fake innocent look and a shrug.  
“You do realize Nik has Tyler detained and ready to torture right?” Rebekah was just as bored as the mentioned brother and didn’t fail to express it. Caroline scoffed and turned to look at the all too relaxed hybrid.  
“You had hybrids follow us? When I specifically told you to leave me alone?!” The blonde frowned and became agitated. Klaus just looked at her in the eye, refusing to back down, secretly relieved that she wasn’t too bothered by Tyler’s capture.  
“It was for a good cause, sweetheart. If they hadn’t been there, then-”  
“Seriously? Katherine got me out just fine. We were fine.” The blond stood up, back turned to the other couple, and clasped her hands together. This prompted Klaus to stand up as well.  
“The situation didn’t seem to suggest you were fine.” His patience started to wear thin.  
“God, why can’t you just-”  
“What?” They were now positioned so that they were face to face, heated anger, and lust radiating off of each other. It remained like that for few seconds until Rebekah interfered.  
“Stop having eye sex and let’s get back to the matter at hand. I’m bored.” Klaus smirked while Caroline simply rolled her eyes and sat on the chair, Klaus standing behind her.  
“Niklaus, what should we do with the Lockwood boy?” Elijah inquired, trying to shift the conversation onto the previous matter.  
“I reckon he could do with some torture,” Katherine suggested, a devil’s smile plastered on her face which Klaus’s face reflected.  
“Wait, are you going to kill him?” Even if she despised him, Caroline didn’t want him to be dead and she would do everything in her power to ensure his life. Klaus went towards the study entrance and then turned back to look at her.  
“Of course not, love. Death is a mercy that I’m not willing to extend.” His eyes moved onto his former enemy.  
“Katerina, if you would like to, you may participate in torturing my failed hybrid.”  
“It would be my pleasure.” Elijah being the gentleman he was helped Katherine get up and they shared a loving look before going to the courtyard, waiting for Caroline’s ex-boyfriend.

Tyler came in with the hybrids, restrained and drenched in vervain. Klaus already ensured that the vervain in Tyler’s body would be drained, giving him the ability to compel.   
“Hello, Tyler. I must say, I have been very lucky to have dealt with you twice in the past few weeks.” His failure snarled at him but couldn’t speak due to the cloth in his mouth, drenched in vervain as well.  
“Nothing to say?” Rebekah asked, provoking Tyler even further. Katherine removed the cloth and allowed him to speak.  
“I will end you. You took everything from me. You killed my mom. You took Caroline,” he growled, eyes showing a gold hybrid glow.  
“Again with the empty threat, Tyler?” Rebekah chimed in as she kicked him in the back of his knees, causing him to fall in agony.  
“Brother, sister. Katerina. Shall we get started?” The hybrids released the mutt from his grip and stood on guard while the Mikaelsons and the doppelganger compelled, hit, punched, kicked, and threw vervain on Tyler. At one point Hayley came down, which took all of them by surprise. Tyler attempted to get up but was restrained by Elijah.  
“Hello, little wolf. Have you come to get your revenge?” As a matter of fact, Hayley just intended to go grab some food but ended up joining in. All of them unaware of Caroline looking from the internal balcony above them.  
The wolf kicked him multiple times and attacked him, releasing her anger.  
“You tried to use my baby’s blood for your pathetic hybrid manufacture. You vervained me. Where are your standards?! Who are you Tyler?!” They gave him a minute to respond.  
“You’re talking about standards, Hayley, but you slept with this guy over here. He did much worse than me!” Tyler yelled, but Hayley ignored his weak argument.  
“He would never harm a baby, Tyler. As for the hybrid manufacture, he’s not interested in it anymore. There’s much more to life than revenge for one guy Tyler.” Before leaving she threw another kick and then headed to the kitchen.  
Caroline gaped in shock once she heard this new piece of information. She couldn’t recognize her once friendly and loving boyfriend. Tyler was gone. With that, she retreated to her room and played music through her headphones which was loud enough to block the screams of pain.

A couple of hours later, the house fell silent. She removed her headphones and went to shower and get ready for bed. After Caroline sorted herself out, she could hear a knock at the door.  
“Come in,” she said quietly. Klaus entered and sat next to her on her bed.  
“Don’t worry, love. He won’t be bothering you anymore.” She sighed and took Klaus by surprise when she decided to apologize.  
“I’m sorry for everything he’s done. Honestly, I get that you killed his mother but I didn’t expect him to be so angry and I didn’t know what he did to Hayley.” She placed her soft hand on top of his, the touch causing him to look into her eyes. Her sincerity and her being so genuine made him fall in love with her all over again.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She gave him a sad smile.  
“You aren’t the villain in my story.” He looked into her eyes and couldn’t resist leaning forward. Both of them leaned forward, transitioning into a soft kiss. It didn’t last long though as Rebekah beckoned them downstairs. But still, they took their own time as he caressed her face, a touch that Caroline embraced.  
“NIK!CAROLINE!”  
“Guess we better go.” They both reluctantly got up and Klaus went first until she stopped by his side and took his hand in hers, giving him a content smile, one that he returned in response.

As they entered, it seemed the other two siblings plus Katherine were all there.  
“Katerina made her decision.” The couples sat on each of the sofas while Rebekah sat next to Elijah.  
“Care to share it with us, Katerina?” Klaus asked with a smirk on his face as he placed his arm behind Caroline.  
“Just saying, this is for you Caroline. It’s what friends do.” The two of them shared a smile.  
“I’m going to tell you why they’re helping me, but I need the blood first and when I tell you, you can’t and I mean, can’t kill them until the spell is done, ok?” Klaus became bitter about it, paranoia already spurring his anger on, and had it not been for Caroline soothing him with the gentle touch of her hand against his shoulder, he probably would have attacked her. Instead, Klaus relaxed slightly but remained tense while the baby vampire kept soothing him with her gentle touch.  
“Please, Klaus. I promise you this isn’t worth killing them over, don’t kill them.” He turned to look at Caroline who took his hands in hers.  
“Back to it, I agreed to help them take you and Marcel down. Obviously, that is not going to happen. But-”  
“You WHAT?” Rebekah and Klaus simultaneously stood up in anger as Elijah stood in front of Katherine in defense.  
“I’m not sure as to why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” Klaus snarled. As he was about to go for her, Caroline stood in the way.  
“Stop it.” Klaus was still snarling but she put hooked her arms around his neck.  
“Look at me.” He begrudgingly did so and all of a sudden, some of the bitterness melted away because of her light. Once she knew he softened up slightly, Caroline took his hand and they sat down while the others looked at her in awe, all thinking the same thing, wondering how she had that power over him.  
“Get to it, Katerina.”  
“You want New Orleans back? Have an alliance with the witches and kill Marcel. Let them practice magic in the quarter and then Caroline and I will be on our way, with my doppelganger.” The hybrid and his brother stiffened slightly.  
“Um Katherine, can we go talk for a second? Now?” Both the girls vamp sped off to the kitchen.  
“Hey, so I actually have something to tell you.”  
“I figured. Let me guess, you want to stay here with your boyfriend?”  
“Well since we’re friends, I figured that I could tell you that I don’t want to go back and you better understand because I don’t need two doppelgangers judging me for my decision.” The brunette stood there grinning which pestered Caroline.  
“What?”  
“You’re in love with him. I knew it was going to happen.” Silence filled the room as Caroline absorbed what Katherine said. Was she in love with him? After everything he did to her friends, she wouldn’t have thought so. He infuriated her, drove her mad, and god his stubbornness. They were both so so stubborn. But, unlike all the other guys she’d previously been with, he cared about her the most. Klaus put her first and underneath his rage and fury, he was capable of love. The big bad original hybrid wasn’t the villain in her story and she knew it.  
“Well, no but also yes. I think that I'm starting to fall for him, even though-”   
"Don't bring up those reasons again. If he makes you happy, then let yourself love him. For once, put yourself above them."  
The blonde grinned happily and the two retreated back to the study where the siblings were fighting as per usual.

“There you are, did you hash out whatever needed sorting, because we have real matters of importance to deal with?” Rebekah huffed. Katherine gave her friend a look before replying to Rebekah, a devious smile on her face.  
“Trust me, Bekah, it was very important.” Katherine winked while Caroline nudged her friend, and this made all the siblings interested.  
“Anyway, what did we miss?” Caroline asked, eager to change the topic.  
“Nothing much love. We are currently trying to conjure up a plan regarding how to do the spell tomorrow under Marcel’s watch.”   
“We are aware that he has a young witch that can detect the presence of magic in the Quarter, but not the location of it or who is doing it. But he is aware of the witches that could be involved.” The others got into a debate about it while Caroline remained silent, creating a plan of her own. It was hard to think amongst the loud bickering, but she spoke up and caught them by surprise.  
“There’s a way to do it. Just hear me out.” Klaus took his place on the sofa, next to her while the other three sat on the sofa opposite. Rebekah gestured for her to continue and so she did.  
“I think we go ahead with the spell and lure Marcel into war. But we don’t fight. We compromise.”  
“How do you propose we compromise exactly, Miss Forbes?”  
“Call me Caroline, Elijah. Do you want New Orleans back? Then you’re going to have to rule alongside Marcel, who knows the modern city better than you guys, I’m guessing and his people like him and his rules. He doesn’t want witches practicing magic, but you need peace between the vampires and witches. So compromise. Let him rule with you but also let the witches have freedom.” She shrugged and just hoped someone took her seriously.  
“Not a bad plan, Forbes.”  
“I do agree with Katerina, love. For once.”   
“It’s a good plan Caroline, but what makes you so sure he will agree? You’ve only met him once or twice and he’s got his powerful witch and vampires if we go to war.”  
“That’s true, but he seems like he’s a more for peace than war kind of guy. But hey, what do I know.”  
“We’ll go ahead with it. But in a few days. Katerina and Caroline, you should both train with Elijah, Rebekah, or myself in case it comes down to a war. Obviously, there are little details to refine and perfect, but I assume this is ok with everyone?” Each of them nodded in agreement and then they all parted their separate ways.

Katherine was removing her make-up and getting ready to go to bed when Elijah came into the room, without knocking. This immediately made Katherine stand up and walk towards him slightly.  
“Elijah, if you’re here to-” The Original cut her off with a deep and passionate kiss which she reciprocated immediately. When they broke the kiss, Katherine tried to push away, but it was no use as Elijah held her tightly, refusing to let her go, despite her struggles.  
“Katerina, I will not endure the pain of losing you again. I will not allow you to walk away again.”  
“Elijah, I-”  
“No excuses anymore, Katerina. I love you.” He came closer to her and they were only an inch or two apart.  
“I was going to say that I love you, but you cut me off.” A genuine smile was plastered on her face as their foreheads touched. This time, the brunette initiated the kiss, but there was a sense of urgency to it. Before it escalated into something more, Katherine stopped him, which left him shocked.  
“Katerina, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. I’ve missed this and I’ve missed us, but I need to tell you something.” They both sat on the edge of her bed and looked at each other, one hand on top of the other.  
“When I was in my human body on my death bed, I thought you were there but it turns out I was so weak that Damon entered my mind and made me think it was you. Obviously, I’m never going to be that pathetic and weak again but I wanted it to be you.” He lifted one hand to caress her cheek with this thumb, looking into her slightly deflated eyes with love and admiration.  
“Had I been aware of your death, I would have been there for you, Katerina, and I would have resolved this issue. Unfortunately, my siblings did not inform me of your human death. However, I will ensure you live in your normal body as a vampire and you were never weak to me Katerina.” Luckily for Katherine, she was in Elena’s vampire body, otherwise she would most likely be crying in her human emotion-filled body. She could only respond by kissing him on the lips, gently as he had his hand in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos if you like it :)


	5. A New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! So sorry I haven't updated for a while. This chapter is a long one so I hope you like it!  
> Light smut here and some talk of Damon and Caroline here. Leave Kudos if you can, I'd really appreciate it :)

The following day, both girls started training, despite Katherine insisting that she was strong. Rebekah reluctantly tended to Hayley while her brothers were with Caroline and Katherine.   
The hybrid and baby vampire went to the woods to train while Katherine and Elijah went elsewhere. The session mainly consisted of Caroline trying to attack Klaus who kept dodging her attacks and threw her onto the floor or held her in a position where he could snap her neck. After half an hour, she let out a frustrated grunt as she knew he was going easy on her, and yet she somehow couldn’t do it.  
“It’s ok, love. Keep going. You can’t take a break when you have enemies that will be older or stronger vampires that will most likely push your capabilities.” She just sighed and turned away, looking defeated with shoulders slightly slumped. As he approached her and rested a hand on her shoulder, she used to opportunity to attempt a move and even caught him off balance but he took her down with him and rolled them over so he was on top of her.  
“Getting better sweetheart,” he murmured into her ear with amusement in his eyes as she smiled, happy with herself. Before she knew it, his lips touched the corner of her mouth and moved towards her lips, tongues intertwining. He moved to kiss her throat, then stomach and her moans of pleasure filled his ears, but the moment was short-lived as she pushed back.  
“Nope. We are not having sex in the woods, again.” He laughed while she smiled and got up.  
Now, we’re going to train.” When they restarted, she still ended up on the floor a few times, but she got better and she felt Klaus go less easy on her by the minute. If anything, Caroline was now more determined than ever to become stronger and if it meant she had to train every day then so be it.

Meanwhile, Katherine and Elijah had just finished their fight practice and were walking down one of the many main streets of the city. Katherine purposefully wore a tight pair of sports leggings that outlined her legs with a loose crop top, exposing some of her skin. The doppelganger walked down the street confidently, a jump in her stride as she gained looks from strangers but that ceased from the moment Elijah caught up to her, placing a hand on the small of her back. His touch still had an effect on her, even though she was so used to it. They walked back to the compound comfortably, hand in hand and chatting. As they were about to enter the compound, the brunette stopped in front of him and hooked her arms around his neck.  
“So, ‘Lijah, how did I do?” It was hard to resist her as she looked at him enticingly. The question was asked for the sake of it because they both knew the answer to that. Elijah caressed her cheek with this hand, her leaning into the touch, before answering.  
“You were amazing as per usual Katerina.” For once, Katherine gave in to the lust, letting herself be with Elijah so she leaned in to give him a long kiss, closing up the minimal distance between them. Using his vamp speed, Elijah took her into the compound and the brunette had her back to a wall. As the kiss deepened into something further, a piercing yell of agony filled the hallways, causing them to reluctantly part.  
Hayley had collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain and clutching her stomach. Luckily she caught sight of Elijah, who was standing to her least favorite person. Well, maybe she was exaggerating at that moment, but she still hated the brunette’s guts.  
“Elijah, h-help…” she felt weak, vulnerable and he was the only one that she trusted to help her. As he was about to walk towards her, Katherine held a hand that lightly prevented him from continuing.  
Elijah knew Katherine all too well and gave her a brief but intimate kiss.   
“Katerina, call my brother. Tell him to meet us in the cemetery.” Elijah proceeded to scoop Hayley up in his arms and he vamp sped off, Katherine following behind, trying to push aside her emotions.

Klaus and Caroline happened to be at Rousseau’s when he received the call. He huffed and his playful mood changed into a more austere one when he saw the name on his phone.  
“Who is it?” Just looking into her soft eyes helped him relax slightly.  
“It’s Katerina. I assume it’s a matter of importance.”  
“Answer it then.” He answered the call at the moment it was about to cut off.  
“What?” He snarled, frustrated his enemy rather than his brother was calling him.  
“Lovely as ever, Klaus.” He could practically hear her and see her smirk over her phone which further angered him. Suddenly, he became less tense when he felt a soft, gentle touch of a hand above his own.  
“Get to it, Katerina.”  
“Hayley’s giving birth. Cemetery. See you soon.” Both of them dashed off, hand in hand, ready to meet his new child.

“Sophie! It’s Hayley! Come quickly!” Katherine ran around the place, looking in all possible locations while the Original placed Hayley in the entrance to the old chapel. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the distance, followed by other figures. It was Sabine and Sophie and Agnes and many other witches. Their magic pushed Elijah away from Hayley and sent Katherine flying to the floor. Sabine caused immense pain to anyone but Hayley, while the others used their magic to move her to a chair, tough chains pressed on her wrists.   
“I’m sorry, Hayley. I really am, but that baby is an abomination.” Sophie walked towards Hayley as some other witches stood around her, while others caused the vampires pain and stood on the lookout.   
“Hayley, Sabine, and I will help you give birth. Then we’ll take her away.” Hayley grunted in obvious dismay and anger, sweating as she struggled against the vervain drenched chains.  
“You b-bitch!” She yelled, half in anger and half in pain.  
“That’s it, Hayley, keep pushing. You’re almost there,” Sabine said, keeping calm among the chaos. Elijah was on the brink of attacking the witches when a stronger spell sent him flying back against the wall and trying to resist the loud piercing sound of the other spell. Meanwhile, Katherine was trying to do the same, but suddenly her world went black at the same time that Elijah screamed her name.

When the other couple arrived, they rushed over to the cemetery chapel, Klaus ready to barge in angrily. His plan was disrupted as Caroline held his arm gently, causing him to turn around and look at her, worry in his eyes.  
“It’s a bunch of witches in there. Should I call Marcel and Rebekah? I know he hates the witches and everything but maybe… he could be our distraction. We get Hayley, your baby, Katherine, and Elijah out of there quickly. Clearly, we should tell them our plan another time,” Caroline whispered, worry building up. Klaus had a smile and raised his eyebrows.  
“What? Did I miss something out?” His smile grew wider and she knew what he was talking about. Of course, he’d pick up on the fact that she said ‘we’ and ‘our plan.’ In response, Caroline just rolled her eyes and got Klaus to call for backup. Once that was done and Marcel was on his way, they went in, hybrid features displaying on Klaus’s face.  
As he charged for the center, multiple witches kept him down with the same spell they did for Elijah. While both the Originals were unable to move, Klaus noticed Caroline walk confidently towards the main witches. As Sabine was by Hayley’s side, helping her push the baby, Sophie turned to look at the blonde.  
“You. What are you doing here…?”  
“First, what did you do to Katherine? I thought you guys made an agreement?”  
“She didn’t keep to it. No spell for Katerina, unfortunately.” Caroline looked around, hiding her internal panic well.   
“Second, what are you doing to the baby?” Sophie let a carefree Agnes reply for her.  
“We’re killing it. Something like that can’t exist.” This caused a snarl from Klaus, eyes with a golden streak in them.  
“You can’t do that.”  
“Oh, we can Caroline. You’re not going to interfere with that.” The blonde frowned and managed to hold a witch hostage before collapsing onto the floor, becoming dead like Katherine.  
“What did you do?!” Klaus was growling. The sound spell was one he could overcome easily, but much like Elijah, was stuck in place. His brother was also raging. It was like torture for him now, the worst kind he ever felt. His child would be taken away from him, Caroline was frozen on the floor and he couldn’t do a thing about it. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a baby appear from his peripheral vision. It was a girl. Hayley seemed successful in her begging as she managed to hold the baby for a couple of minutes before Sabine and Agnes took off with the baby, leaving other witches and Sophie to deal with the rest.

Katherine’s world went black when the backstabbing witches started a new spell. What felt like few hours of darkness were a mere few minutes as her black world shifted into white and then a memory. She recognized her surroundings as it was her home. Naturally, she walked towards her village, frantically searching for her house among the many others. The sky darkened instantly, rain droplets falling and people running into their homes. Her eyes located her small home and she ran. The door was closed and the lights were on and she pounded on the door, no one letting her in. Trying again was useless as it wouldn’t work. A loose, stray tear fell on her cheek as she fell against the door. However, after a few seconds, the door opened and Katherine jumped up energetically, running inside to her room. Stopping in her tracks, she gasped when she saw herself holding Nadia, her precious baby. That version of Katherine was crying with joy as if nothing could ruin that moment. The moment was short-lived as her mother came in and snatched the baby away after briefly conversing with the other version of Katherine who was now sobbing. Katherine tried to stop her mother, desperately, and yet, her mother couldn’t see her as she was dashing off with a new baby in her arms. The doppelganger collapsed onto the floor of her home, sobbing and crawling into a ball, all alone. The memory kept playing and she went through the same situation, time and time again with more tears in her eyes.

Caroline collapsed into darkness as well, noises fading into nothing. She couldn’t move. Nothing was happening. Silence. Nothing. Then, out of nowhere, a picture came up and morphed into…her room. Why was she in her room? Caroline went to the mirror and there was no reflection. Damn the witches, she thought, I’m going to kill them when I’m out. Suddenly two figures came out from around her. It was human Caroline and Damon. At first, she saw her eager, insecure self kissing Damon but it suddenly flashed back to the parts where he bit her, compelled her to sleep with him, wear scarves. The vampire blonde tried to stop him but she was an intruder in this memory. The more she attempted to stop it, the worse it got and the more tears left Caroline’s tear ducts. As if it was a flashback to terrible memories show, the scene shifted. Her human self was tied to a chair and her Dad was by the curtains, with sunlight. With each scream of pain, Caroline flinched and tears came out of her eyes as remembered the exact feeling. The two memories played on a loop, leaving Caroline on the floor, cradling herself.

The witches took off right before Marcel, Rebekah, and the back up came. They freed Hayley while the brothers went to the two girls immediately. Klaus and Elijah gave each other a look of concern as they spotted tears on the girls’ faces and the others made their way over.  
“Klaus, what happened?” Marcel questioned. He was answered with silence as they tried shaking the girls out of the trance. Rebekah and Marcel chatted to Hayley about the unfortunate events that had befallen the family today until a sharp gasp woke them up. The first to wake was a frantic Katherine, who moved away from Elijah, part of her still stuck in the haze of the spell and she couldn’t collect herself. As Elijah tried to approach her, Katherine closed up.  
“Get away from me! Get away from me!” Tears were flowing and she didn’t let her guard down, but Elijah took her in his arms and comforted her in the best way he could, without asking anything. Klaus’s concern grew as Caroline refused to wake, but she also gasped sharply, as if she had been revived from the dead. While she did look around frantically, she composed herself as best she could.  
“Caroline. Are you ok, love?” She could feel all eyes on her and she just couldn’t speak about it. Her eyes gave in to her fear and tears poured out within seconds. Without hesitation, Klaus put aside his fears for his baby, commanding the late guests to go and find her as he tended to Caroline, soothing her with his words and stroking her gently. Even though he didn’t show it, Klaus was fuming. He would murder every one of those witches for his child and for his queen. Nothing would stop him.

When the brothers returned to the compound, the girls were less distressed. Caroline still refused to speak and Katherine would occasionally let a few tears fall, but she held back and became rigid. The trauma was ingrained in them. It would be hard to minimize it now. Elijah had never seen Katherine in such a state before. She had always been strong, arrogant and even when she let her guard down, it had never been so extreme. Upon discussion with Klaus in the study, they had created a loose plan to follow while the girls went to the kitchen in silence. Blood bags were there in front of them and only Katherine drank from it, but minimal amounts. Caroline vomited into an empty bowl at the sight of the blood and hiccupped as she tossed it aside.   
“Lijah, take me upstairs,” Katherine mumbled. He gathered her in his arms and they left, only Klaus and Caroline remaining.   
“Come here, love.” Caroline reluctantly got up but was greeted by his strong arms and a comforting hug. She was immediately embraced his warmth and the protection his arms had to offer. While she cried, Klaus stroked her head, planting kisses on her forehead. It pained him to see her in such agony but he would help her through this. Of that much, he was sure.


	6. Chaos in the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline smut at the end, it's my first attempt so I apologize if it's bad lol.  
> Anyway, lots of things happen and Bonnie, Davina, and another character are gonna be featured in the next chapter.  
> Enjoy and kudos if you like it :)

As expected, both Caroline and Katherine couldn’t sleep that night Every time they would shut their eyes, the bitter experience would haunt them. Katherine left the warmth of her bed and headed to the balcony of the living room and she spotted her friend, leaning on the balcony railing.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” Caroline didn’t move or say anything in response. The brunette halted next to the blonde and they stood, watching the quiet nightlife of the city. Silence comforted the two and it was soothing.   
“Caroline, you’re going to have to talk eventually. We need to talk about it, even if…if we don’t want to.” A tear fell on Caroline’s behalf and she looked towards her friend.  
“You go first.” Those were enough words for now and the two sat on the floor, against the wall.   
“We’re not going to talk about this to anyone else, ever again. Only Klaus and Elijah know about the story, but you have to keep it secret too.” Caroline nodded slowly.  
“When the witches took me down, I saw nothing but darkness. Then I was an intruder in my village, running to my home and watching my baby Nadia being torn away from me. I tried to do something but I was helpless. This memory was on replay and I-I couldn’t do anyth-thing.” Katherine was on the brink of tears and her voice became a whisper. Caroline leaned on her friend and Katherine embraced that comfort she longed for. A friend. Someone she could trust.

The girls moved to the kitchen to drink some blood, or well just Katherine. Caroline was still repulsed by it, much like she had been when she was newly turned.  
“Drink up.” The blonde pushed it away adamantly while Katherine didn’t try again.  
“Fess up then, Caroline. It’s the only way you’re going to get better. Before you tell me, go drink water and get yourself human food.” Caroline found some take out to eat and helped herself to water before lazily walking back to the kitchen island and sitting on the stool. Both the girls swiveled the chairs so that they could look at each other and Katherine did something that she never thought she would do. To be honest, it also surprised Caroline. The brunette held her friend’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, encouraging her to speak again. Sensing that she was about to cry, Katherine gave her more reassuring squeezes.  
“I know what you went through. But I need you to tell me, Caroline. I promise, whatever happened to you, to us, will never happen again. Not under my watch anyway.”  
“It started with darkness too. Then I was an intruder in my own b-bedroom and…” Caroline inhaled sharply, tears falling freely.  
“And what, Caroline?”  
“I saw me, as a human, w-with D-Damon and… I couldn’t do anything. I was stuck. I saw him bite from me, c-compel me, sl-sleep with me a-and... that wasn’t the end of it.” Katherine knew the girl had gone through trauma, but she didn’t realize the extent of how far the trauma had gone.  
“Then I was chained to a chair. My dad k-kept opening the blinds and c-closing them. I was on v-vervain and m-my daylight ring was missing. I c-couldn’t do anything, Katherine. Those two memories were playing on a loop and I just…” Caroline stopped speaking and glanced at her friend, who absorbed all the information.  
“Now I get why you don’t want blood. It’s going to be ok, Caroline. We’re strong and we will get through this.” With that said, the girls hugged each other, taking comfort whenever the opportunity came.

After they talked, each went their separate way. Katherine had quietly slipped into Elijah’s room and Caroline went to hers. She paused outside her room and then glanced at the room next to hers. Before she knew it, she was in Klaus’s room. The hybrid was awake, having heard her conversation with Katherine and her gentle footsteps.  
“Is it ok if I sleep here tonight?” Her voice was croaky, but it was full of vulnerability.  
“Of course, love.” He could see the faint lines on her cheeks where fresh tears had previously fallen and he was glad that he could comfort her now. Caroline had climbed under the covers and the hybrid pulled her closer to him, slightly worried that she’d push him away, but Caroline snuggled into the embrace without hesitation. Klaus stroked her head and tucked loose strands of blond curls away from her face and continued to do so until he was sure she fell asleep peacefully. The rage was present, but he managed to contain it for his queen. All he knew was that when he got his hands on the elder Salvatore brother, he would make him pay and the witches would suffer the same fate, if not, worse as they kidnapped his child and hurt the girl he loved most.

It must have been around 10 am when Caroline woke up to a pair of eyes gazing at her. Despite there being sunlight, Caroline kept her eyes closed and gave Klaus a small smile. Her haze, however, didn’t last very long as she snapped back into the reality of everything that happened. It seemed that Klaus could sense that as he jumped into conversation first.  
“Morning, love. How did you sleep?”  
“Good. I’m just so…hungry. But every time I look at blood, I just can’t.” Caroline didn’t bother lying to him as she knew his hybrid abilities would have enabled him to listen in to her conversation last night.  
“You are already healing, Caroline. It hasn’t even been 24 hours since you had to endure what you and Katerina suffered and yet you managed to open up about it.” He briefly paused and looked at her with adoration.  
“You are strong, beautiful and frankly, you never cease to amaze me, love.”   
“I know,” she replied in a joking tone with a smile on her face. Klaus was happy that he caused her to smile genuinely. He could never get enough of her laugh, which radiated warmth and her smile.  
“You should drink some of my blood from my wrist Caroline, if not from a blood bad.” He extended his arm towards her and she was hesitant at first, but then dug her fangs into his skin, fully enjoying it. He also took pleasure in it and stroked her head gently as she did so. When she eventually let go of his wrist, Caroline reluctantly parted from him and got up, another plan conjuring in her mind. Amused as ever, Klaus watched her organize herself and start to pace, eventually reaching a halt and turning to face him.  
“We’re going to get your baby back.” She paused, briefly but deep in thought.  
“But we need Bonnie if we want to put Katherine back and give Elena back. That would be one problem out of the way.” Eventually, Klaus got ready and headed downstairs to discuss their upcoming plans.

Rebekah and Katherine sat at opposite ends of the same sofa. Marcel was on the arm of the sofa by Rebekah and Elijah hovering above Katherine as the blonde and hybrid took their seat at the opposite sofa.  
“Niklaus, how do we proceed?” Elijah was contemplative, unsure of what his brother was thinking.  
“Caroline suggested we help Katerina to become herself again while the other doppelganger returns to Mystic Falls.” Rebekah scoffed and Marcel spoke for the both of them.  
“Ok, so Rebekah filled me in about everything. We know the witches won’t help so unless you have another witch? And no, before you ask, you’re not going to use Davina.” Caroline dove in this time.  
“I have a friend who should be more than willing to help.” Even her smile lifted the dry and sour mood of the room and everyone felt her radiating light.  
“Speaking of friends, Katherine, call Damon. Pretend to be Elena again and I’ll call Bonnie and Stefan.” The girls excused themselves and left, each to their own as the others discussed, well, argued, over minuscule details.

The brunette vampire pulled out her doppelganger’s phone and was about to press the call button when Damon’s image came up on her phone and she was forced to swipe and answer. Rolling her eyes, she put the phone to her ear.  
“Elena, where the hell are you?!” It seemed like Damon was majorly pissed and it took everything in Katherine not to wind him up further.  
“Hey Damon, nice talking to you too. I’m on holiday, having fun with Care.” There was a brief pause and she could hear Damon grunt in disbelief and before he got the chance to speak, she cut in.  
“I love you, Damon, and I’ll see you soon. I promise.” Even without seeing him, she could feel the Elder Salvatore’s mood lighten and he replied.  
“Love you too, Elena.” After other minor details, she hung up on him and as ever, she played the deceiving role given to her very very well.

Caroline dialed Bonnie a few times until she picked up, making the blonde agitated.  
“Bonnie Bennett, where are you and what are you doing?” She could hear her best friend laugh on the other end of the call before answering.  
“Hey, Care. What’s up?”   
“Other than the fact that I love and miss you, I need a favor. This is for Elena.” She didn’t need to see Bonnie to know what she was thinking.  
“Ok, what is it?” Caroline hesitated slightly and fiddled with her hands before replying. The whole truth would come out and yet another person would know, yet Caroline knew that she could count on her best friend.  
“Here goes…” The phone call lasted a half hour and the witch was left speechless by the end.  
“So what do you think Bon, can you help?” The aforementioned witch sighed and gave in.  
“Yes, I’ll help. But only for Elena and for you. Also, I have so many questions to ask you.” Caroline giggled and responded to any queries the witch had and by the time they were done, it had almost been two hours since they first initiated the call. As Caroline was exhausted, Bonnie was ordered to update Stefan and pass on any remaining messages from the blonde to the Salvatore.

When both girls were done, they reconvened with all of the group in the study, sunlight surrounding them in all directions. Rebekah decided to be the first to speak.  
“Did you convince your little witch friend to help us?” Caroline nodded and took her place beside Klaus, who proceeded to take her hand in his. Meanwhile, Katherine had reached the conclusion that no plan had been created between the siblings and Marcel, but for her entertainment, she asked anyway.  
“So did you guys get anything done or were you too busy squabbling like idiots?” The smirk on her face had Klaus growling and Rebekah glaring daggers in the doppelganger’s direction.  
“Just saying, every moment we waste here arguing, you risk the loss of your tribrid baby or whatever.” Had it not been for Caroline easing his anger with the simple touch of her hand against his, he probably would have pinned Katherine against a wall.  
“Yes Katerina, we know that.” He turns away to look at the gorgeous blonde next to him, a gentle, pensive frown on her face and he felt his bitter attitude melt away.  
“When is the Bennett witch coming love?”   
“She’ll be here by tomorrow evening and we can do the spell in two days. She might need to channel someone though, cause it’s a strong spell.” Katherine jumped in straight after.  
“Once Elena returns, what do we do Caroline?’ The blonde’s frown deepened as she realized the problems that would arise.  
“As much as I hate to say it, one of the Originals needs to compel her to believe she was on holiday with me and to- No you know what, I’m telling her the truth and she can help or she can go away.”  
“Care, you can’t,” Katherine chimed in.   
“Yes, she’ll be angry at you and yes both Salvatores will come to her rescue as usual, but it’s going to be fine,” she said half-heartedly and this didn’t go unnoticed by Klaus or Katherine. They resumed talking about their plan for the witches and eventually, each left to go to bed.

Caroline was about to go to bed but remembered that she forgot to call her mom during the day. Unplugging her phone from the charger, she pressed her mom’s number, and luckily for her, her mom picked up.  
“Hey, sweetie. What’s wrong?” Liz’s voice sounded off to Caroline, but she chose to blame it on the fact that her mom may have been sleeping.  
“Hey, mom. Nothing’s wrong, I just- we didn’t talk today and we usually always do.” Few abrupt coughs interrupt Caroline from the other end of the line.  
“Mom, are you ok? Do you want me to come back?”  
“I’m fine, sweetie. It’s just a…fever. Nothing to come back for. How was your day?” Caroline rambled on about her day but would pause often, just to hear her mom’s presence. After some time, the blonde hung up and she could sense Klaus’s presence by the entrance to her room and smiled.  
“Hey.” She turned around to face him and she noticed that Klaus kept a wary distance and decided to scoot over, allowing him to sit next to her.  
“Is everything ok sweetheart?” Caroline sighed and allowed herself to be honest with him.  
“Honestly? I’m not sure. I’m worried about my mom. She said she has a fever, but she never gets fevers and she didn’t sound like herself. Maybe I should go back for a few days after Bonnie does the spell? Or I could ask Matt to check on her.” He wrapped one arm around her and she leaned into him comfortably.   
“She will be fine. I’m sure of it.” Caroline looked at his eyes, questioning him.  
“How do you know?” He gave her a sheepish smile and replied.  
“She’s strong like you.”  
“I’m a neurotic and shallow baby vampire and I am not strong.” She smiled a sad smile, wishing what he said was true. Klaus cupped her face and looked directly into her eyes.  
“I don’t see any of what you described in the girl sitting in front of me. I see a strong, intelligent, beautiful, fierce, and loyal woman sitting in front of me.” Damn her if she wasn’t going to show her insecurities. Besides, she revealed half of them already.  
“Why me? There are thousands of prettier, stronger, and braver girls out there. Everyone goes for the doppelganger anyway,” she let out a small forced chuckle, but really, she was just saying the sad bitter truth. He leaned in to kiss her, one hand in her hair while the other was still on her cheek. 

Before she knew it, they were in Klaus’s room. His hands started to roam around her body as the kisses became more passionate and he knew exactly where to kiss her. Caroline couldn’t help but gasp as he kissed her neck. Unlike their first time together in the woods, where they were exploring, this time was more passionate, agonizing, but passionate. Her tank top was ripped off and his Henley was nowhere to be seen. The next thing they knew, both of them were on the bed, Klaus on top of Caroline. He didn’t hesitate to kiss her on her stomach multiple times and this caused her to rake through his hair and moan in pleasure. Naturally, her legs hooked around him and Klaus let his fingers explore further, moving towards her legs and she embraced his touch, back arching as his fingers roamed by the lace of thin fabric, purposefully teasing her.  
“Klaus, kiss me.” He smirked and obeyed, after removing her trousers and his jeans. Like before, the kiss was passionate except his fingers ventured further, closer to her sensitive spot. When he slipped his hands under her thighs, he could feel her arch her back and gasp in pleasure, causing him to growl, hybrid eyes glowing. The throbbing between her legs was agonizing and she needed him, now.   
“Klaus,” she whimpered as she felt his light touch to her clit. It seemed as if he was teasing her as he moved up, tearing her bra off her chest. His hands roamed around her upper body, and he growled at her shudders and moans with glowing gold hybrid eyes.   
“Klaus, I need you.” His jeans were off within seconds and when he finally pushed inside of her, she was at her climax, losing herself in the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling each time he thrust into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. As good As Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Klayley platonic friendship, Baroline friendship and progress with the mission to get the baby back, yayyy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can finally see the end of the storyline coming guys! Don't worry though, this won't end for at least another 4 chapters or so. Please leave Kudos if you like, ty :)

It took a lot of energy for Caroline and Klaus to leave the comforting warmth of their bed when an impatient Rebekah beckoned for them. Bonnie was supposed to arrive at the compound in the evening, so it was an unexpected guest that did intrigue them and still, the couple took their own sweet time. Caroline leaned into him with a smile on her face as he planted kisses on her head, perfectly content.  
“NIK! Hurry up already!” Caroline was the first to move out of the bed and she put a nice sundress on, with a jeans jacket. In a mere few seconds, Klaus was fully dressed and he gave her a tender kiss on the lips before taking her hand in his and going downstairs, mood swiftly changing as soon as he stepped out of his room.

Marcel stood close by to Davina, as always, protective of her while Rebekah kept beckoning for her brothers. Unbeknownst to her, Elijah and Katherine were currently elsewhere, busy with another matter. Or that’s what she chose to believe was keeping them occupied anyway. When Klaus and Caroline arrived, hand in hand, it made the young witch’s eyes widen in shock as she held back a gasp in disbelief. Could it be that she was the cure to the hybrid’s temper? Well, Davina and Marcel could use this vampire on their side. None of them were blind to the way he glanced at her in admiration while Rebekah ranted away. Marcel exchanged a look with Davina, his eyes saying what he couldn’t, ‘I’ll explain later, D.’  
“Well, it seems as if the young witch wants to help,” Klaus started, a smirk on his face.”  
“I’m only helping if you promise not to hurt me. Oh, and when you go to war with the witches when you win, I want to be the leader of the witches, meaning we can practice magic.” Her gaze drifted over to Marcel who just sighed and stared at Klaus.  
“Why would I need your help little witch when I have one?” He sneered. As the witch was about to dive in, Caroline interrupted as she drew a conclusion.  
“One witch isn’t enough for the spell we’re going to do on Katherine.”  
“Can’t we find another witch?”  
“Nik, just accept the deal. You don’t want to make an enemy of yet another witch,” Rebekah added hoping her brother would see reason.  
“Fine. We do the spell tomorrow when the Bennett witch has settled.” He mumbled something about needing a drink before walking off to his study, leaving a happy Davina and Marcel with the two blondes.

When he was nursing his drink on the balcony of his dining room, the last person he expected to see entered from behind him.  
“Hello, little wolf. I thought you were supposed to leave as soon as the baby was born.”  
“I want to help you find it - her- before I go.” She paused before walking towards Klaus so that she would be standing at his side.  
“Is there anything I can do?” Even though she disliked him, Hayley had noticed the positive effect the baby had on him and this made the Original hybrid more tolerable, as well as Caroline too. Her being here, with Klaus, seeming to help calm him and everyone knew it was best to keep the hybrid calm and sane.  
“Unfortunately not.” Surprising both him and even Hayley, she reached for his arm and looked him in the eyes.  
“Don’t screw this up.” He frowned in confusion, but she got to the point before he could say anything.  
“Don’t mess up what you have with Caroline. It makes you…more tolerable and this baby, well, give her the family she needs. Promise me you and Caroline will take care of her.” His mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but no words left his mouth. Instead, he nodded gently and when she started to move away, Klaus spoke.  
“You grew attached to the baby, didn’t you little wolf?” The brunette turned back and smiled slightly.  
“This baby is special, Klaus.” With that, she used her hybrid speed to grab her belongings and leave the Mikaelson compound forever, ready to go and join her pack somewhere far away from the city of New Orleans.

Meanwhile, Elijah and Katherine found themselves in the woods, training. Unlike last time, there was no lust. No passion. No excitement. Instead, Katherine was fighting, giving it everything she had. One thing she knew for certain was that she would never be weak, not now and not in the future. What happened was a one-time occurrence that she determined to rid her mind of, even if it was leaving an inevitable scar. Regardless, it seemed as if Elijah detected her extra strength and resilience as she fought, knowing full well this was her way of bouncing back from this. As she threw a punch, he caught her hand in an instant and pulled her towards him.   
“Katerina.” Tears were already spilling as he said her name in a whisper. Resting her face on his shoulder, Katherine allowed herself to cry, safe in his embrace.

A mere few minutes passed by after the return of Elijah and Katherine, when Bonnie finally arrived, standing outside the compound. Grateful that she packed lightly, the witch sighed, ready to set foot into the compound, bracing herself for the worst. After the hybrid guards allowed her through, the witch barely had time to settle as her best friend leaped out and enclosed her arms around her.  
“Bonnie! You’re here!” The excitement in her friend’s voice made Bonnie smile, relieved to see her best friend.  
“Hey, Care. It’s good to see you.” Slowly but surely, Klaus and his siblings lurked out from elsewhere, Katherine following them.  
“Hello Bonnie,” Klaus said with a small smirk on his face.  
“Klaus. Rebekah. Elijah.” She looked at each of them in the eye before addressing the devil herself.  
“Katherine.” The name came out like venom from her mouth; distaste for the vampire obvious. As the brunette opened her mouth, Bonnie jumped in.  
“I’m here for two reasons. One is to get the devil out of my friend’s body for Caroline so she can come back home.” Klaus stiffened at the last part, flinching slightly but quickly recovering and Caroline didn’t fail to notice this.  
“Two,” the witch continued,” I brought a guest. Well, my boyfriend actually.” The Mikaelson brothers had confused frowns on their faces, while Caroline’s eyes widened and Rebekah simply looked…bored.   
“You can come out now.” Bonnie’s faint smile started to widen when Kol appeared from behind her, causing the other supernaturals’ eyes to widen in shock. Rebekah instantly hugged him as he laughed.  
“Easy Bekah, I’ve only been back one minute and you’re already suffocating me.” The blonde sister pulled back as Klaus and Elijah exchanged a hug with their formerly dead but now revived brother.  
“Thank you, Miss Bennett.” The witch nodded and dragged Caroline off to her room, using sage for privacy.

“Care. I’ve missed you.” Bonnie’s eyes were full of sincerity, slightly glossy. Once the girls pulled away from another friendly hug, Caroline responded, slightly emotional too.  
“Me too, Bon. We have so much to catch up on.”   
“Tell me about New Orleans.” Caroline dove in and rambled on to her interested friend about her adventures in the city and the events that unfolded before her since her arrival. Once she was done, Bonnie didn’t look completely satisfied with her answer.  
“What? Did I miss something?” Bonnie chuckled.  
“You didn’t tell me about Klaus, Care. What’s going on between you two?” The big, well semi-big, elephant in the room was now exposed in the open.  
“Honestly? I didn’t think that I’d end up feeling what I feel for him now. But I guess it just happened since I came here. And Bon, I know this is the last thing any of you want to hear, but I love him. He treats me well, he loves me and he would do anything for me. That’s what I always wanted but never got.” Her friend sighed but her small smile remained.  
“I fell in love with a Mikaelson, so I’m hardly one to judge. For once, it’s ok for us to be selfish and take what we want.” Bonnie put her hand on top of Caroline’s reassuringly.  
“You’re telling me about how you fell in love with Kol by the way. I want details, Bonnie!” Bonne giggled childishly as Caroline became excited for her best friend.  
“When I was on the Other Side, Kol was there with me, and let’s just say we helped each other through the worst, and happened to fall in love along the way. Some witches resurrected me from the dead and when you were all dealing with problems in Mystic Falls, I worked on a spell to bring him back. It felt right at the time and I would do it all again.” The grin on her face made Caroline squeal excitedly and so they spent the rest of the evening chatting about Mystic Falls and everything relevant.

Morning came quickly and it seemed everyone was ready in the outdoor area of the compound. Katherine’s human body was placed in a white outlined circle, leaving Katherine enough room to lay beside it. Everyone who needed to be present was and Klaus gave quick introductions for Bonnie.  
“Ok so we’ll move her back into her body as we channel Kol, and we’ll give her the spelled original blood. That’s the plan.” Bonnie smiled at the younger witch as Kol squeezed his girlfriend’s hand.  
“Are you ready Davina?” She asked. In response, the latter nodded as Elijah helped Katherine lay down.  
“If they kill me, I will come back.”  
“I know that, Katerina,” he whispered, tucking a strand behind her ear as she made herself comfortable on the floor.  
“When you’re ready.” The witches began to chant the spell while Elijah retreated next to Marcel and Rebekah. Klaus and Caroline stood further away and as he glanced at his former enemy on the ground, Caroline spoke in a hushed tone that she knew only he could hear.  
“I’m not going back. If I were, you would have known.” Out of the corner of her eye, she observed his shoulders drop slightly and felt his hand intertwine with her one, giving it a small squeeze. Thank you. That’s what he was saying. All Caroline could do was shut her eyes briefly and smile, embracing the touch. In a matter of time, Katherine woke up in her human body and she felt weak again. Elijah was at her side instantly as Kol and Marcel took care of the witches, giving them a temporary break.  
“Davina, let’s spell the blood now.” A different spell was chanted, less loudly, but still loud enough as it was a powerful spell. Eventually, a vial with this solution appeared and Elijah grasped it. The human snatched it greedily, gulping the horrid solution down. As Kol and Marcel took the witches aside to recover, the others gathered by the recovered vampire, human effects wearing off.  
“I feel myself again.” She got up instantly and dashed off to the kitchen with vamp speed.  
“Catch me if you can Elijah.” Her devilish smirk and wink refreshed Elijah as he followed his lover there.  
“One problem sorted. Two more to go,” said Caroline as she sighed in Klaus’s arms.  
“We will find my baby and then we will kill those witches.”

A month or two ago it could be said that the Mikaelsons' current residence was quite empty and yet now, each room available was taken. Klaus also wanted his old family abattoir back, a home that he could show to Caroline hopefully. Even though it wasn’t something he’d admit easily out loud, when he saw his family, Caroline and Katherine laughing and chatting together later on in the study, it melted his heart just a bit more. But his eyes shifted to the one laughing freely. Caroline. Klaus couldn’t help but stare at her beauty, her light, her blond curls. Snapping out of his haze, he walked over to join her on the couch, arm lazily hanging around her. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Davina were on the study table, skimming and reading through numerous pages in multiple grimoires to see if there was a spell strong enough to detect the witches or the baby. All of them spent the whole afternoon in the room and as they were about to leave to prepare for dinner, one of the witches finally spoke up.  
“Found it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Kudos would be appreciated


	8. Waking up to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) sorry for not updating in a while. If you haven't already, please check out my one-shot story called "Come back to me." It would mean a lot. Also, leave kudos if you like as I would really appreciate it.  
> Anyway, back to this, a lot of progress happens in this story. Oh, and btw, Elena is supportive here.  
> Enjoy lovelies!!!

Everyone turned towards Davina, Klaus, and Marcel instantly by the young witch’s side. Rather rapidly, a crowd was starting to arch around the witch on the floor and Bonnie urged them to take a step back as they were borderline harassing the young witch, verbally attacking her with questions and physically closing in on her.  
“Give her a chance to breathe guys.” Everyone withdrew slightly and Caroline gave them different commands. Marcel and Klaus refused to leave Davina, leaving Elijah and Rebekah to fetch them all refreshing drinks as Kol and Bonnie helped Davina decipher the spell. When the other Mikaelsons returned to the fire-lit room, Elijah pressed the witches for answers.  
“Would either of you care to explain the meaning of this spell and would it be effective in finding Niklaus’s child?” Bonnie turned to face them all, giving them the explanation they needed.  
“We’ve got the baby’s blood through you and we have a spare vial of Hayley’s for the location spell of the baby. If the witches covered their location, this spell would override it.  
“This is the only thing we can thank mother dearest for,” Kol chimed, smirking as he held his girlfriend in his arms, kissing her head.

They collectively decided to have dinner and do the spell afterward, allowing each of them to regain energy and refresh. Caroline stood on the balcony of the master bedroom she shared with Klaus and sighed, finally having some time alone to think. Elena was under a sleeping spell that Davina and Bonnie placed so that was a temporary solution, but they needed to find Klaus’s baby. Then there was her mom, who really sounded… not like her mom. As she contemplated what she was going to do, Klaus wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. He could tell that she was deep in thought.  
“What’s wrong love?” Sighing for the fiftieth time or so, Caroline then turned around to face him, hands on his hips.  
“I was just thinking about everything. I’m worried about my mom…and your baby…and Elena. I think Bonnie and I should talk to her and ask her to go check on my mom.” Klaus kissed her on the forehead and she leaned towards him.  
“I support whatever you want to do love. If preferred, I can arrange for you and the doppelganger to go back to Mystic Falls, with necessary protection of course.” Both of them smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss before returning to the study. 

The two witches began chanting and channeling Kol the minute Klaus and Caroline had entered. Rebekah and Elijah brought the relevant ingredients and items needed. The child’s parents’ blood was poured into the bowl and converted into the mixture needed for the location spell. A map of the World and specifically New Orleans were brought as they had enough to see where exactly Klaus’s child was. Katherine suggested starting with the larger scale map and the others agreed. As expected, the baby was still in the city, but the question of where she remained. Marcel proceeded to bring the New Orleans map and within seconds a dot appeared. The baby was in the Lafayette cemetery with the witches, but it was likely that the baby would move soon.  
“What should we do? We don’t have much time to act on it, so…” Caroline trailed off in the hopes that someone would have an idea.  
“All Bonnie and I know is that the witches involved are powerful. The only way to defeat them is to kill them.” Katherine smirked and glanced at Klaus, who merely got impatient.  
“Katerina, do you have something useful to say?” He huffed, but Caroline eased his impatience and temper through the circles she was drawing on the palm of one of his hands.  
“I know a spell we can use to wipe out the witches for good. You’ll need to channel Klaus and Elijah too though.” The brothers shared a look and nodded, agreeing to this.  
“When do we ambush them? Marcel has his vampires and Klaus has his wolf pack and hybrids,” Rebekah enquired.  
“I say tonight,” Kol chimed in. The siblings and Marcel exchanged a look, unspoken words said.  
“Fine, I’ll get my vampires. Klaus, you get your hybrids and we’ll go in half an hour. Get prepped everybody,” Marcel commanded. 

When everyone assembled downstairs, they noticed Caroline and Katherine stay behind. Klaus had a confused frown on his face as Elijah raised a brow.  
“We’re waking Elena. She needs to be out of this, like, now.” Unexpectedly, Caroline went towards Klaus and pecked him on the cheek, ignoring everyone’s gaze and shock.  
“Be safe.” Klaus couldn’t help but smile and look at her in adoration but it shifted into a slight smirk.  
“I always am, love.” He kissed her on the lips briefly and they all left in a second, Kol and Bonnie lingering behind.  
“Kol, you better keep my best friend alive, or there will be consequences,” Caroline warned.  
“Relax darling. Of course I will. She means the world to me.” Bonnie went to hug her best friend and reassure her that everything would be alright, before kissing her boyfriend and leaving. Caroline turned around to face her friend who smirked and raised a brow.  
“Ready?” Katherine asked, excited to wake up the less beautiful (that was her opinion) copy of her. The two flashed to the secure room where Elena was kept and shared one last look. It was now or never.

The vampire Elena was on a guest bed in a spelled room. Bonnie had removed the spell, so she should be awake at any moment. When the blonde was pacing and the brunette sighed in frustration, Elena’s eyes flickered open slowly, exiting the haze.  
“What happened? Where am I?” she croaked, in a drug-like state. At the sight of Katherine, she sat up rapidly, but then she saw her friend behind her.  
“Care, hey. What happened? Why is…? Where am I?” The hoard of questions caused Katherine to laugh and Caroline rolled her eyes, nudging her. After the little moment, Caroline approached Elena and sat on the bed, smile as warm as ever.  
“Hey, Elena.” They exchanged a small hug before Caroline spoke again.  
“Don’t freak; just listen. Ok?” Elena’s doubt and confusion were visible on her face, brows pressed together.  
“You’re in New Orleans,” Katherine smirked and approached her doppelganger.  
“Care, should I fill her in or do you want to?” 

Caroline volunteered and revealed all of the information, leaving Elena speechless after half an hour, a frown set in stone.  
“We woke you up because it’s only fair and also…” Caroline’s worry was visible and Elena knew something was wrong.  
“My mom, Elena. Something’s wrong and I need you, well if you can, to go back and check on her. I can’t because I need to help the Originals get Klaus’s baby back and I can’t leave.” Katherine had an arm around her blonde friend, a simple comforting gesture while Elena looked at her sympathetically.  
“Of course, Care.” She held her friend’s hand in hers before speaking again.  
“Are you coming back to Mystic Falls? Or are you going to stay with Klaus in New Orleans? Sorry, I couldn’t help but ask.” Caroline sighed and decided to be honest.  
“Honestly? No, I’m not. But that doesn’t mean I want to stay here either. I just…” she paused briefly,” I just think I needed to leave.” Elena nodded, with no judgment in her eyes.  
“I’m not gonna bother telling you why I think you shouldn’t be with Klaus. I just want what’s best for you and if Klaus makes you happy, then I can learn to be ok with that.” This made the blonde tear up, happy tears obviously.  
“Thank you, Elena. It means a lot. More than you know.” Katherine was surprised that her doppelganger took the information in without judgment and with that, Elena set off back to Mystic Falls an hour later, promising to check on Liz and sell Damon the same story about being on holiday.  
“One problem sorted, let’s just hope they bring back the baby,” Katherine sighed and put an arm around Caroline who rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. War is war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you like :) tyyyy xx

Klaus and his family stood in the Lafayette Cemetery, the two witches by their side. Marcel and Elijah moved around by the chapel, vigilantly scanning for the witches.  
"Sophie, Agnes, Sabine. Come out, come out wherever you are," Marcel taunted, a smirk on his face. Klaus simply walked towards the chapel steps, arms wide and much like Marcel, had an evil smirk imprinted on his face.  
"I do recommend that you make an appearance. Or you will face the wretched wrath of the Mikaelson family." Not long after, the witches came in. There were only three, but they had a lot of power.  
"Well well, if it isn't the Kings of the city," Sophie sneered. This evoked a growl in Klaus, and he was tempted to strange her, yet Elijah refrained him from doing so.  
"I wouldn't think about harming us three witches in anyway." Sabine walked forward and they all descended the steps, a couple of metres away from their enemies.  
"Oh really, and why not Sabine?"  
"Because we're linked to his baby," Agnes jumped in," and we know your rule about hurting kids Marcel." Elijah confronted the trio about it next, potentially wanting to negotiate. One thing he knew for certain was that he wouldn't let that baby go. That baby girl brought their family together and he would not let anything ruin their family bond.  
"So let me get this straight. You will unlink yourself so that when you kill the baby, you live?" Bonnie asked.  
"Ah, you're a Bennet witch. You know, both you and Davina should be on our side. It's a shame," Sophie remarked, as Agnes began to chant.  
"What spell is she doing Davina? Get her to stop it!" Klaus barked. He hated feeling powerless. Luckily the two witches channeled Kol and wiped out Agnes and Sophie completely.  
Sabine was left alone and instead of being fearful, she chuckled.  
"You know, it's a good thing your baby never got to meet you Klaus. You would be a terrible father." Rebekah lunged at Sabine, pushing her to the wall.  
"Just because I can't hurt you, witch, doesn't mean I can't extract the truth out of you." Little did Sabine know that Davina and Bonnie picked an irreversible unlinking spell from the grimoire and they were beginning to recite it.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Katherine were closeby in the cemetery, overhearing the dispute and pausing when they heard Sabine talk badly about Klaus. It took everything in Caroline not to defend him. After all, the blonde thought that Klaus would make a good father. Katherine had to reason with her to convince her not to go.  
"We're going to go and get the baby through the chapel's back entrance. We'll get the baby and run. Got it?" Caroline nodded gently and as they were about to go, the blonde reached out for Katherine's wrist.  
"I don't want to go through that again." The brunette sighed before replying. That experience was one she would not allow herself to undergo ever again. Or her best friend.  
"I know. It won't happen. I'll make sure it's me and not you." Unexpectedly, Caroline hugged Katherine, refusing to let go for a few seconds.  
"Let's do this." Both of them smirked and used their vamp speed. They had agreed that Katherine would go in as the distraction and Caroline would take the baby away from there. It was risky, but Caroline's sheer will and stubbourness spurred her confidence on. The older vampire walked in first, arms outstretched.  
"Yoohoo, anybody home?" Katherine smirked, allowing herself to look around. Bam. The baby was there, encloused in a stupid boundary spell. Suddenly a witch appeared from behind her and caused her to have a major headache. It was only temporary as Caroline came in and pushed the witch tightly.  
"Katherine, compel her." With a grey monotonous iron voice, the doppelganger stared at the witch, watching her pupils dilate as she compelled her to open the spell, make the baby's presence invisible to other witches and leave. After that was done, Caroline couldn't help but pick up the precious baby, cooing and smiling at her when she was in her arms.  
'Hey, you," she whispered, smiling, " we're gonna take you home to your Daddy now." The blonde allowed the baby's small hand to reach her cheek and Caroline loved it.  
Katherine nodded and they both made a run for it, not stopping until they reached the Mikaelson compound.

Once Bonnie and Davina had unliked them, Marcel and the Mikaelsons tackled Sabine and the witches, ready to kill them. Yet again, thanks to the grimoire, the two witches did a spell that would disable the other witches' magic and so, anything that Sophie, Agnes or Sabine would try would fail instead. The previously fallen witches had just woken up from the other spell and barely had a chance to breathe before being thrown against the wall. Meanwhile, Sabine laughed from the floor; no one responded to it.  
"That was stupid," she said, about to chant another spell but realised she couldn't, causing the siblings to smirk.  
"What's wrong Sabine? Did someone forget how to cast a spell?" Marcel taunted, sneering at her. She huffed and grunted out of anger.  
"I'm still linked to your baby." Klaus tsked and left Sophie with Kol in order to walk up to her, leaving a couple of inches between himself and the powerless witch.  
"That's where you're mistaken. No one messes with my family. Not even pesky little witches like you." Elijah snapped Agnes's neck, killing the witch and this left Sabine and Sophie with horrified expressions.  
"You see, while you were trying to spell my family, Bonnie and Davina disabled your magic and unliked you to Niklaus's child. You can never outsmart us," Elijah said. Marcel circled around the restrained witches, deciding who to kill first.  
"I say we kill both of them. But leave Sophie until later, so that she can tell us where the baby is. Kol, do the honours of killing Sabine."  
"No!" Sophie shrieked. It was too late. Sabine's neck was torn and thrown onto the ground, her body collapsing shortly after. Rebekah simply rolled her eyes while Kol made a silly remark, as per usual.  
"I recommend you tell us where the baby went, or we will torture you," Marcel said. With that, Sophie surrendered, and walked with two Originals by her side as Klaus and Marcel marched ahead at the reveal of the location.

When they reached the old chapel, Sophie gasped in horror, noticing the baby went missing. The others began to get frustrated at Sophie's reaction but Klaus knew exactly why and he pinned Sophie to the nearest wall as the others came to the same conclusion.  
"WHERE IS SHE?" The hybrid had a glowing amber colour in his eyes, ready to rip Sophie's throat out. Rebekah also seemed to have quite the temper as she joined Klaus in verbally attacking her. Kol just sounded bored and quite annoyed that his little niece was nowhere to be found, leaving Elijah to calm the other siblings down. The once spell barriered circle enclosing the baby was now just a circle outline of salt on the floor.  
"Niklaus, calm yourself. Rebekah, step away."  
"She's a cunning little liar and nothing will stop me from ripping her throat out after she finds the baby," Rebekah huffed. While they were all bickering, Davina and Marcel explored around some more, looking for evidence of the baby in the hopes that she was still there. Meanwhile Bonnie was behind them all, worried about Caroline and weirdly Katherine. Taking out her phone she called Caroline. No answer. Bonnie tried again, but it was the same thing. Trying not to think of the worse, Bonnie left her few texts and called Katherine.  
"Bonnie, how's it going?" The witch went outside and spoke to Katherine.  
"The baby's not there. Where the hell is Caroline?"  
" Caroine and I came to get the baby, and now she's cradling it to sleep on the sofa.I can hear them all arguing so tell them to get the hell over here already." The vampire gang up abruptly, leaving Bonnie to go in and break the news. She headed back into the mayhem anxiously.  
"Kol, I know where the baby is," she whispered to her boyfriend, making his eyes light up and his lips shifted into a smirk. He let out a sharp whistle causing everyone to look in his direction.  
"Kill the witch. My little witch knows where our niece is." Within seconds, blood was shed, splattered all across the chapel and they all vamped off, taking Bonnie and Davina with them.

Bonnie halted them all before they made an entrance, Klaus visibly becoming agitated. Despite them all wanting to jump with joy and become elated, Bonnie took her time to explain why they had to be quiet.  
"Caroline is currently putting your baby to sleep," the witch said, addressing Klaus." She's in the living room with Katherine." They all zoomed in, Klaus stopping at the doorway.  
What he saw amazed him. His own baby, in the arms of his gorgeous Caroline, blond curls falling as she looked at the baby in a motherly way. She was sitting on the end of a sofa, rocking the baby back and forth in a constant rhythm, whispering words.  
"Look at her, she's amazing with the baby," murmured Rebekah. She was jealous of her, for valid reasons, not that she'd ever admit it. Firstly, Caroline was holding her niece before she did and secondly, it was unfair how naturally good at this she was. It took Klaus sitting beside her to snap her out of her bubble.  
"Hey, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. Here, hold your beautiful baby." Caroline gently passed the baby into his arms and watched his face soften up as he held his child. His hard, cold eyes were now soft as he admired the baby. Rebekah and everyone else approached him, gushing and admiring the gorgeous baby girl.  
'So, brother, what will you name her?" As he was about to reveal the name, Caroline's phone began to go off. She saw it was Elena and apologised to everyone.  
"Sorry, I have to take this. Don't reveal the name without me!" She pointed to Klaus, who smiled fondly in return. When Caroline was in the compound courtyard, she accepted Elena's call.  
"Hey, Elena. What's up?"  
"Hey Care," she paused, inhaling a sharp breath. Like Klaus, Caroline jumped to conclusions and shared his paranoia, so when Elena went silent, Caroline drew conclusions herself.  
"Elena," she shuddered,"what's wrong?" Her voice became raspy and quiet.  
"Just... come home." Caroline hung up and left, aware that the house listened in on her conversation.

She was by her car instantly, ready to open the door and drive when Klaus, Katherine and Bonnie approached her. While she felt their intense glares on her, she didn't want to justify herself, but stilled anyway as she felt Klaus's arms around her, spinning her round to face him. Pressing one hand to her cheek, he looked into her anxious eyes searchingly.  
"I need to go," she started.  
"I know."  
"I need to see if she's ok."  
"I know."  
"I need-" her voice started to break and she sighed deeply.  
"I know," he said soothingly. Caroline glanced at her friends who seemed to have come closer. Looks of pity on their faces. It drove her mad. Nothing happened to her mom. Nothing. Her mom was just ill.  
"Let me go." She grunted, tearing herself away from Klaus's grip," I need to go." With that, she got in and Bonnie, who already sat on the passenger's seat,came with her. No words needed to be spoken, not looking back. Her mom was ok, that's what she kept telling herself in her head on the 14 hour drive back to Mystic Falls. But deep down in her heart, she knew it wasn't true. Liz was always good at faking it. Her mom was dying and she didn't notice. So, for the rest of the 14 hours, Bonnie and Caroline alternated driving until Bonnie pulled up at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
